


Soultale: Ranunculus eschscholtzii

by Ryuunoko



Series: SoulTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys medica de Flowey, Bad Puns, Cocinando con Undyne, Consuelo a Flowey, Cooking with Undyne, Flowey Redemption, Flowey vive en la superficie, Flowey y Asriel, Frisk con mutismo selectivo, Frisk no tiene género, Frisk tiene género neutral, Frisk usa lenguaje de señas, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Genderless Frisk, Language of Flowers, Malos chistes, Menciones a la ruta genocida, Pacifist Frisk, Ruta pacifista, Sans amenazante, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuunoko/pseuds/Ryuunoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primero en caer fue Determinación, huyendo de los humanos. Paciencia buscaba una salida. Valentía defendía su honor. Perseverancia buscaba a alguien. Amabilidad fue engañado. Integridad se perdió. Justicia pagaba los errores de otro. Luego, llegó el octavo niño, la octava alma, el regreso de Determinación y la más poderosa de los siete. Aquel es Frisk. (Primer arco: Ranunculus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowey

**Author's Note:**

> 「La historia de un príncipe convertido en flor viviendo en la superficie 」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llevando a la flor a la superficie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale no me perteneces, es propiedad de Toby Fox.

**Prólogo**

**—*—*—*—**

_Hace mucho tiempo, **Determinación** cayó del cielo, directo a Underground, ese fue el primer niño caído._

_Escuchando sus gemidos lastimeros, el príncipe de los monstruos llegó a su ayuda, le llevó al castillo y curó sus heridas, pero **Determinación** no podía volver a su hogar y tampoco tenía un hogar al cual volver. Fue así como el rey y la reina le adoptaron y **Determinación** se volvió parte de la familia real de los monstruos._

_Y así también se convirtió en su esperanza. La esperanza de un futuro brillante._

_Pero **Determinación** no veía un futuro brillante, no quería ser la esperanza de nadie. Fue así como engañó al príncipe para que tomara su alma y le llevara de nuevo a la superficie, se vengaría de todos los que le hicieron tanto daño._

_Sin embargo, el príncipe no deseaba lastimar a nadie, consiguió tener control sobre sí mismo por un momento y detuvo a **Determinación** de cometer un gran error. Así murieron ambos a manos de los humanos. Así el alma de ambos se separó._

_Fue así como el príncipe se volvió una flor._

**_—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—_ **

**SoulTale  
** **Ranunculus eschscholtzii**

「La historia de un príncipe convertido en flor viviendo en la superficie」

 **—*—*—*—**  
**Capítulo I**  
–Flowey–  
**—*—*—*—**

El silencio inundaba el lugar y sólo un rayo de luz que venía desde el cielo iluminaba el oscuro lugar, enfocando a una única flor amarilla que lucía aburrida y meditabunda. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todos se habían marchado, no tenía noción del tiempo, desde que había vuelto a ser una flor, sus sentidos se entorpecieron y estar en soledad por tanto tiempo no ayudaba en nada.

Ser una flor era un asco.

Bien podría irse, salir a la superficie como todos y no tendría que aguantarse ese tétrico silencio que empezaba a irritarlo, pero no quería. No iba a salir a la superficie, se iba a quedar en Underground para siempre o por lo menos hasta que muriera… lo que era prácticamente para siempre.

No había nada nuevo que ver, no había nadie así que tampoco había nada interesante que observar, simplemente estaba él, Flowey la Flor, sólo en las Ruinas viendo el tiempo pasar. Era insanamente aburrido.

Al menos podía presumir que el tiempo pasaba más lento y eso le daba tiempo para pensar. Pero eso también era un asco si se consideraba que solamente tenía ideas asesinas, pesimistas y suicidas en la cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mí?! —Se quejó, no necesitaba una respuesta, él ya sabía qué había hecho pero aun así no había nadie en ese lugar que le negara el derecho de quejarse cínicamente de su miserable vida. Entonces, se escucharon pasos, era muy difícil equivocarse pues ese lugar estaba vacío, solamente estaba él y él no tenía pies. Se volteó a ver con una cara espeluznante y gritó: — **¡¿Quién anda ahí?!**

Pero su gesto decayó cuando vio una silueta conocida. No podía creer qué hacía ahí, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo es que se atrevía a venir? Y más cuando el monte Ebott lleva alrededor de dos horas en ser escalado y otras tres en ir a pie desde la entrada de Underground (donde la barrera había sido destruida) hasta las Ruinas.

Frisk se acercaba a él con una sonrisa emocionada, como si se tratara de un gran amigo que no había visto en años.

—¡No te acerques! —Fue lo primero a lo que Flowey le atinó a decir. Frisk de detuvo de inmediato a unos pasos de él, mirándolo con confusión— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Frisk le explicó con unas pocas señas sus intenciones: _"_ _Vengo por ti_ _"_

Flowey se le quedó mirando por un momento, como si fuera un insecto raro. —De acuerdo, pequeñín… ¿viniste de visita? ¿Tanto me extrañas? —Ante esas preguntas Frisk asintió sonrientemente, Flowey deseó tener brazos para poder darle un golpe, aquello había sido sarcasmo— En serio eres un idiota… ¡No necesito que vengas a visitarme! Demonios, ¿qué acaso no puedes dejarme tranquilo?

 _"_ _Pero…_ _"_

—¡Pero nada! —Le cortó molesto— Ya tienes tu final feliz, vete, disfrútalo y déjame a mi tranquilo.

 _"_ _Flowey…_ _"_

—¡Largo!

Frisk solamente lo miró tristemente, entonces, se marchó a paso lento haciendo unas señas más que no se molestó en ver o comprender. De todas las personas en el mundo, Frisk era a quién menos deseaba ver, alejarlo era lo mejor, aunque fuese aburrido y asqueroso vivir allí abajo sólo, aún tenía la suficiente consciencia como para saber que eso era lo mejor.

Y lo mejor también era que Frisk no se le acercara más.

.-

—… realmente no tienes remedio —suspiró Flowey riendo con gracia ante la estúpida persistencia de Frisk, quién claro, había vuelto, demasiado rápido para su gusto— ¿acaso no me escuchaste ayer? **NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS.**

Sabía que esas espeluznantes caras ya no hacían ningún efecto en Frisk, pues solamente lo miraba con una sonrisa paciente, como si esperara que descargara todas sus penas en algún momento.

—Ya vete.

Pero esta vez Frisk no obedeció, simplemente se sentó frente a él sonriendo con naturalidad. Flowey frunció el ceño.

—Largo… —irritado, sonrió— vamos, no tengo todo el día, sólo vete… ¡demonios Frisk, sólo vete! —Se quejó empezando a tratar de empujarle con su rostro en la pierna, pero no le movió ni un milímetro— arg… ¡como sea! ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Y así pasaron una larga y aburrida tarde en silencio.

.-

Flowey no se explicaba cómo ni de donde Frisk sacaba tanto tiempo para ir a visitarlo, debía tardar horas en llegar y horas en devolverse a casa, pero seguía yendo y quedándose con él un buen rato. A veces traía juegos (que Flowey nunca jugaba ni iba a jugar) y otras veces libros ilustrados para entretenerlo.

Debía admitir que funcionaba… aunque fuera un poco, al menos la compañía de Frisk era algo nuevo entre su rutina de silencio eterno, con los días dejó de decirle que se marchara… le empezó a amenazar, pero parecía que eso tampoco funcionaba.

¿De dónde demonios sacaba tanta paciencia y persistencia? … Claro, a veces lo olvidaba, era su Determinación.

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo? —Preguntó cansado viendo el dibujo de una flor que Frisk coloreaba con tranquilidad— No iré a la superficie contigo, lo sabes, ¿no?

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa, diciéndole que no se iba a rendir con él.

Eso lo irritó.

—¿No lo entiendes? No puedo sentir nada —esforzó una sonrisa, esa que siempre le salía como si fuese una floreció la amable— sí voy contigo, lastimaré a todo el mundo.

 _"_ _No lo harás_ _"_

Esa respuesta tan segura le hizo querer reír, y lo hizo, con una sonrisa macabra. —En serio… eres un **IDIOTA.**

Como había esperado hacer hace varios días atrás, empezó una batalla, todo a su alrededor se puso oscuro y Frisk lo miraba confundido y sorprendido. ¿En serio no se lo había esperado? Le había dicho hasta la saciedad que lo dejara tranquilo, que no necesitaba compañía, que si seguía insistiendo lo iba a matar…

Pues bien, ante el aviso no hay traición.

Con sus semillas, encerró el alma de Frisk en círculos, haciendo que esquivar fuera imposible. Uno, dos, tres golpes seguidos, solamente le quedaba un punto de HP y moriría, tan fácil como eso, no había nadie ahí para interrumpirlo esta vez y aunque Frisk cargara partida, al menos habría aprendido la lección.

Un golpe más.

Un golpe que ni siquiera fue efectuado.

Flowey lo intentó, en serio que lo hizo, pero viendo a Frisk con varias heridas mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… hacía _algo_ que le impedía efectuar el condenado ataque que lo mataría de una vez por todas.

Estaba confundido y contrariado. —¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo matarte?

Frisk pulsó el botón de Actuar, lo quería salvar.

—¡Ugh! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Empezó a atacarlo, pero esta vez con ataques que tenían al menos una probabilidad de ser esquivados, Frisk los pasó todos y continuó oprimiendo el botón de actuar.

**[Salvar]**

No podía creer que seguía haciendo eso, era ridículo, ¿cómo demonios podía ser tan persistente?

—Desde que soy una flor no puedo sentir nada —contó Flowey mientras le atacaba, Frisk le prestaba atención al mismo tiempo que esquivaba las "balas de amistad"— he matado, lastimado, engañado… sólo por curiosidad… ¿crees que podrás cambiar eso? ¿Crees que no lo volvería a hacer? ¡No me hagas reír!

**[Salvar]**

—¡No hay nada que salvar, yo no tengo salvación! —Estaba exasperado de tener que repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez, frunció el ceño— Si para hacerte entrar en razón tengo que matarte… ¡lo haré!

Innumerables semillas fueron en dirección al alma de Frisk y todas y cada una de ellas fueron esquivadas con maestría, para disgusto de Flowey, quién empezaba a cansarse.

—Escucha… ¿cómo esperas que vaya a la superficie así? ¡Ni mamá ni papá pudieron ayudarme! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que tú…

**[Salvar]**

—…que tú…

[Salvar]

—… PODRÁS SALVARME?! —Los ataques cesaron, Flowey miraba a Frisk con ira y lágrimas a punto de brotar— Lo he intentado… ¡en serio que lo he intentado! He intentado sentir amor otra vez… felicidad… he intentado tantas veces… he pedido ayuda tantas veces que… ¡no va a servir de nada! —Frisk le miraba con atención, parecía que iba a empezar a llorar en su lugar— Tsk. —Flowey suspiró y dirigió algunas balas de amistad al alma de Frisk, curándole— Toma eso y vete a la superficie, no tengo más ánimos para lidiar contigo.

—…

**[Salvar]**

—¡Para ya de hacer eso! —Exclamó furioso, Frisk su tenía su mano en el botón de Actuar. Flowey comprendió que no se iba a rendir, no tenía otro remedio— Es suficiente —atrapó el alma de Frisk en el recuadro de acción, reduciéndolo a tal punto de volver imposible el esquivar— cuando cargues partida no vengas a verme.

Un golpe.

Dos golpes.

Tres golpes…

Cuatro…

Las semillas se acercaban… dentro de nada Frisk ya no estaría ahí… y… y…

—No puedo —susurró Flowey desvaneciendo lentamente el ataque, molesto consigo mismo, confundido por sus propias acciones y contrariado por no saber qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento— en serio estás haciendo que… ¿me preocupe por ti? —Rió de mala gana— Imposible…

—Flowey…

Inmediatamente volteó a ver a Frisk quién no podía moverse, ¿acaso había hablado?

—Flowey… re-realmente no me importa si puedes sentir o no… o… o si nos vas a lastimarme —su voz era tímida, suave y algo temblorosa, como si no acostumbrara a usarla— yo… yo de verdad no creo que no tengas salvación, yo… de verdad… quiero que vengas conmigo a la superficie… con mamá… con mis amigos… tú también mereces un final feliz. —Tomó aire, aquello le estaba costando— a-así que… por favor…

—Ya basta Frisk… —pidió en un susurro, algo muy dentro de él estaba empezando a quebrarse, no sabía qué era, no sabía qué pasaba, simplemente sabía que dolía— no vas a conseguirlo no vas a… —sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sollozando— ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero lastimarte, no quiero lastimar a nadie más, no quiero ser una flor, quiero mi alma, quiero mi cuerpo, quiero salir de aquí y ser capaz de amar nuevamente pero… no… no es posible… yo… yo sólo quiero morir.

Flowey perdió fuerzas y Frisk fue libre, no tardó no un segundo en pensar si ir a consolar a Flowey o no, apenas pudo moverse ya estaba abrazando a la flor con delicadeza, llorando con él, consolándolo, queriendo expresarle que no estaba sólo. Aún le tenía, aún seguía con él.

.-

Al final, Flowey no dio más pelea, Frisk le puso en una maceta y lo llevó a la superficie, pero que Flowey no dijera nada ni que se quejara no era señal de algo bueno: Flowey había entrado en estado depresivo. No estaba consciente del todo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, haberse escuchado a sí mismo decir por fin todo lo que deseaba le había hecho sentir miserable, le había hecho sentir patético, adolorido… le había hecho sentir.

Sentir tampoco era señal de algo bueno, menos cuando solamente eres capaz de sentir cosas negativas.

No supo cuándo llegó a casa de Frisk, no supo cuál fue la expresión de Toriel al verlo ni de cuánto tiempo pasó con Frisk tratando de subirle los ánimos con cualquier método, si al muy al caso pudo darse cuenta que había llamado a sus (apestosos) amigos para ayudarle a siquiera dignarse a hablar con alguien.

Fallo catastrófico, ni las horrorosas bromas de Sans pudieron hacerle reaccionar.

—Flowey… por favor… —escuchó un día, era una voz extraña y temblorosa, esa voz consiguió hacer que se fijara un poco más en su entorno, dándose cuenta de que estaba encima de una mesa, en una maceta con Frisk llorando frente suyo— no mueras… despierta… po-por favor…

Despertar. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que su depresión había llegado al punto de que no tenía su tallo erguido, simplemente lucía inerte con el rostro encima de la mesa y sus pétalos amenazando con caerse.

—Ojalá… —le dijo en un susurro caído que consiguió que le mirará atentamente muy sorprendido— ojalá… fuera tan… fácil…

Esas palabras posiblemente no eran las más adecuadas para alentar a un niño, pero consiguió que Frisk llorara de alegría al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, continuaba con vida.

—¡Traje el abono y agua, Alphys dijo que llegaría en…! —Toriel apareció en pijama detrás de Frisk, quién volteó a verla con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla de emoción. —¿Qué…? —Miró a Flowey, al parecer tenía mejor pinta porque la mujer sonrió— Gracias al cielo… temíamos lo peor…

—¿Dónde…?

—No, no —interrumpió Toriel acercándose hasta él con un vaso de agua y una bolsa llena de abono— debes descansar, después será tiempo de responder preguntas.

Con delicadeza le puso un poco de abono y agua en la maceta. Flowey aún estaba algo atontado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente se quedó en silencio mirando a Toriel y a Frisk en pijama cuidándolo y haciéndole compañía, todavía no se explicaba qué había pasado, a penas pequeños flashes sin conexión venían a su cabeza mareándolo en el proceso.

Veinte minutos después estaban tocando el timbre, Toriel fue a abrir y se devolvió con cuatro personas más.

—¡Fl-Flowey! —Exclamó Alphys a penas le vio, lucía genuinamente preocupada— Oh Dios… ¿hace cuánto no sales al sol?

—Frisk lo saca todas las tardes —explicó Toriel con suavidad.

—¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A FLOWEY?! —Preguntó Papyrus viéndolo asombrado— ¿NO SERÁ QUE EL AIRE LA SUPERFICIE LO ENFERMÓ?

—No creo que las flores se enfermen, Papyrus —dijo Undyne riendo ante el comentario del esqueleto.

—bueno, nunca se sabe —dijo Sans metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo azul— hoy en día los gérmenes _florecen_ en todos lados.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo Toriel ahogando una risa.

—SANS, NO.

Cada minuto que pasaba Flowey se sentía más y más confundido, Alphys no dejaba de revisarlo con una lupa y preguntándole sobre su estado de vez en cuando.

 _"_ _¿Por qué vinieron todos?_ _"_ Preguntó Frisk sonriente, claramente feliz de ver a sus amigos juntos reunidos por Flowey.

—Decidí acompañar a Alphys, son las dos de la madrugada y no hay demasiados autobuses —explicó Undyne—. Así que llamé a Papyrus para que nos recogiera.

—Y SANS ME ACOMPAÑÓ.

Flowey no dijo nada, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse a sí mismo por qué ellos estaban ahí, por qué el alboroto y por qué… tanta preocupación sólo por él. Alphys empezaba a hacer varias hipótesis sobre su estado y también pensaba en algunos remedios, Papyrus le prometía darle un delicioso espagueti si se mejoraba y Sans llenaba el ambiente con bromas. Frisk reía y le dedicaba una que otra amable sonrisa, feliz de verlo despierto.

Él no se merecía nada de eso, no podía entenderlo, no podía entender por qué…

—E-eh Flowey… ¿te sientes bien? —Preguntó Alphys.

—no tienes ninguna _florencia,_ ¿no es así, chico?

—SANS, SOLAMENTE LO EMPEORAS CON TUS TERRIBLES BROMAS.

—Vamos Papyrus, no _marchites_ el humor —dijo Toriel ganándose una buena risotada de parte de Sans. Luego miró a Flowey— lo siento… ¿algo anda mal?

… eran tan buenos con él.

—No… —dijo en un susurro— estoy bien.

Hubo silencio en la sala, por la mirada que Frisk le dedicó pudo adivinar que nadie le había creído. Alphys tomó la palabra.

—Flowey, por lo que parece no has estado haciendo correctamente tu proceso de fotosíntesis, es un milagro que sigas vivo… —no tartamudeaba, pero hablaba suavemente como si le preocupara enojarlo— por eso… necesito saber qué pasó y cómo te sientes… no queremos que esto pase a por mayores.

—OH NO —exclamó Papyrus angustiado— ¿ESO DE FOTOGÉNICA ES MUY GRAVE?

—Eh… es fotosíntesis Papyrus —dijo Alphys riendo nerviosa.

—AHHH… —asintió como comprendiendo— Y… ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?

—bueno, es como decir… que nuestro florido amigo no ha comido en un mes —explicó Sans con naturalidad.

—¡¿UN MES?! —Preguntaron Flowey y Papyrus al mismo tiempo asombrados.

Todos se miraron preocupados entre sí, menos Sans quién simplemente se encogió de hombros. Esta vez fue Frisk el que tomó la palabra.

 _"_ _Ha pasado un mes desde que estás en la superficie"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿El Ranunculus son Buttercup, la flor con la que Chara se mató y las mismas que florecen en Undertale, esas son las flores doradas del juego y es la especie de flor que es Flowey, para mí, la Ranunculus eschscholtzii es la que más se parece a Flowey, por eso decidí llamarle así al fic.
> 
> ✿Sans hablará en minúsculas y Papyrus en mayúsculas, así que cuando vean las mayúsculas de Paps... no es que esté gritando. Y las letras subrayadas es cuando hay una cara espantosa, como las que Flowey hace o como la que hace Sans con el "you'd be dead where you stand (estarías muerto donde estás)".
> 
> ✿Las comillas y letra itálica (cursiva) es Frisk haciendo señas. Sí, Frisk habla pero prefiere hablar en lenguaje de señas.
> 
> ✿Frisk tiene género neutral, por lo cual no van a ver en ningún momento que me refiera a Frisk como "él" o "ella", si por casualidad llega a haber algo parecido a una diferenciación de género... sólo recuerden que no importa, Frisk sólo es Frisk.
> 
> ✿Miles de perdones por lo mal que me quedaron las malas bromas de Sans y Toriel, me di cuenta que... hacer malas bromas es más difícil de lo que parece, en efecto, querido(a) lector(a), Sans y Toriel son genios XD
> 
> ✿ Siguiente capítulo: ¿Quién necesita brazos para jugar?  
> ∟Para incitar a una flor a jugar, solamente se necesita de dos pares de ojos tiernos.


	2. ¿Quién necesita brazos para jugar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para incitar a una flor a jugar, solamente se necesita de dos pares de ojos tiernos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox.

 

Era una mañana bastante tranquila, el sol brillaba bastante y a pesar de ser verano el clima estaba perfecto, ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frío, estaba en su punto. Incluso los pájaros cantaban alegres, era sorprendente ver que la superficie tenía tantas cosas buenas para ofrecer, o al menos en ese lado de la vecindad.

Todo era tan bueno que hacía que Flowey se sintiera patético. Frisk le había explicado que en cuanto pudo lo metió en una maceta (la condenada maceta donde estaba en ese preciso momento) y lo llevó a casa, así de sencillo y él no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por quedarse en Underground.

Ahora miraba el cielo y ciertamente, era más brillante y bello que como se veía desde el gran cráter del monte Ebott. Tantas cosas buenas…

Lo enfermaban.

Unos pasos apresurados llegaron hasta él, estaba tomando el sol desde la habitación de Frisk, justo al lado de la ventana, entonces fue cuando le vio llegar sonriente como siempre, informándole que había terminado de ayudar a Toriel con el aseo del hogar y que ya no tendría que quedarse sólo.

—Aww, ¿intentaste terminar antes por mí? —Preguntó Flowey con halago fingido, Frisk asintió entusiasta, Flowey sonrió aún más— ¡Eso es adorable! Ahora que ya terminaste ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Vamos a jugar? ¿A ver una película? ¿Comer una torta? ¿Dibujar? ¿Divertirnos? —Frisk dejó de sonreír al darse cuenta que Flowey estaba siendo sarcástico. La flor sonrió esta vez de forma más forzada— Porque claro, hay TAAAANTAS cosas por hacer aquí que muero de ganas de hacerlas todas justo contigo… —dejó de actuar y poniéndose serio miró por la ventana— sólo déjame en paz.

Frisk se acercó a Flowey con preocupación, se subió a su cama y se acercó a la ventana donde estaba la maceta con éste, entonces, se quedó mirándole fijamente.

—¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? —Preguntó Flowey irritado mirándolo de reojo con desaliento.

 _"Siempre me pides que me vaya"_ explicó con una mueca triste _"no es bueno quedarse sólo"_

—Pf, ¿y cómo sabes eso? A veces quedarse sólo y en **paz** es lo mejor para alguien —dijo encarándolo.

_"No quiero dejarte sólo"_

—Ugh, olvídalo, es como hablar con una pared —dijo Flowey rondando los ojos.

Frisk tomó la maceta y lo retiró de la ventana, saliendo con él de la habitación.

—¿A dónde me llevas ahora? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Frisk de limitó a señalar el patio delantero de la casa.

Había pasado una semana desde que Flowey había recuperado el conocimiento, sin embargo, el humor de la flor parecía haber empeorado. Alphys había recomendado que lo dejaran todo el tiempo posible al sol, cuidar el abono, regarlo con frecuencia, todo para que recuperara todas las proteínas perdidas durante su depresión, aseguró que vendría de vez en cuando a hacer chequeos y demás, pero el hecho de que Flowey no tuviese muchos ánimos de vivir no hacía que los esfuerzos de Alphys tuviesen muchos frutos.

Flowey no tenía deseos de continuar con vida, o al menos eso aparentaba, parecía odiar a todo el mundo, a Toriel, Alphys, Frisk, el perro del vecino y el cartero al que sólo vio una vez pero decidió que lo mordería si lo veía nuevamente.

—¿no crees que quizás estaba mejor en underground?

Sans le había dicho aquello como un comentario casual, pero Frisk negó inmediatamente. Había visto a Flowey sólo en las ruinas, aunque no se veía tan mal como estaba ahora, sí se veía desolado, furioso, demente… al menos en la superficie sólo era una florecilla amargada y pesimista. Sí, tampoco era lo mejor pero al menos ya era _algo._

Frisk quería hallar la razón del pesimismo de Flowey, sabía que no podía sentir amor o cariño, pero tenía la seguridad de que al menos no le odiaba… no le perdonas la vida a alguien a quién odias, en especial si se trata de Flowey.

—Ugh… ¡pero si ya estuvimos aquí dos horas ayer! ¡Prefiero quedarme en la ventana! —Se quejó haciendo pataleta en su maceta.

Frisk puso la maceta de Flowey encima del césped para poder hacer bien las señas: _"Pensé que te gustaría salir"_

—Pues no, te equivocaste, ¡quiero entrar! ¡No quiero estar aquí!

_"¿Por qué?"_

—Aquí hay muchos humanos, ya tengo suficiente con tener que verte la cara a ti todos los días —explicó molesto.

Frisk sonrió con gracia, era curioso que a Flowey le incomodara la presencia de los humanos.

_"¿Quieres que llame a Papyrus y Sans?"_

— **NO** —negó Flowey inmediatamente— quiero estar SOLO **,** ¡¿qué parte de eso no entiendes?!

_"Pero a Papyrus le caes bien y a Sans…"_

—¡No me hables de ese tipo! ¡Me incomoda! ¡No lo menciones! —Exclamó nuevamente molesto, Frisk le miraba sin comprender. Flowey suspiró mirando a otro lado— Sólo llévame dentro.

Pero Frisk negó. _"Dijiste que querías jugar"_

—Era sarcasmo.

 _"Vamos a jugar"_ sonrió.

—¡Que era sarcasmo! —Gritó al ver que Frisk le ignoraba— Además, ¡no tengo brazos! ¡¿A qué podría jugar?!

_"Podrías extender tus ramas"_

—Ja, ja… ¡estas son hojas idiota! Y mi magia sólo funciona cuando estoy plantado —explicó gruñendo, pero sonrió de repente— a menos que pienses en plantarme, ¡así tendremos una linda tarde de juegos!

Frisk negó con la cabeza y aunque Flowey ya se lo esperaba no pudo evitar enojarse. Esa prometía ser una tarde larguísima.

—¡Oye! ¡Frisk! —Ambos voltearon a mirar, frente a la cerca estaba el niño monstruo con su típica camisa amarilla a rayas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro— ¡Vamos al parque! ¡Los otros nos esperan!

Pero Frisk negó con la cabeza. _"Estoy acompañando a mi amigo"._

—No soy tu amigo —repuso Flowey frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ooh! ¿Quién es tu amigo? —Preguntó el niño monstruo entrando al jardín corriendo emocionado, pero cayó a unos pasos de ellos.

—Ja, ja —rió Flowey con malicia, Frisk en cambio, hizo el ademán de levantarse para ayudarlo.

El niño monstruo se levantó despegando su cabeza del suelo antes de que Frisk hiciera algo. —Estoy bien —aseguró sin perder su buen humor— y… ¿tu amigo es una flor?

Flowey miró de mala gana al niño, era extraño que no lo reconociera, después de todo, los monstruos generalmente lo hacían al verlo. ¿Cómo olvidar a la maldita flor que les robó el alma?

Frisk le miró fijamente, incitándole a presentarse adecuadamente. Rodó los ojos antes de sonreír abiertamente: —¡Holi! ¡Soy Flowey, Flowey la flor! Un placer conocerte amiguito.

—Oh… ¡igualmente! —sonrió el niño. —Eh… ¡lindos pétalos!

—¡Gracias chico! Eres muy amable, ¿eres un amigo de Frisk?

—¡Sip! Nos conocimos en Snowdin, cuando aún estábamos en…

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Entonces ayudaste Frisk a salvarnos a todos? —Frisk empezó a preocuparse, Flowey definitivamente estaba fingiendo y cuando lo hacía… normalmente Toriel tenía que sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios o un pegamento.

—Bueno… la verdad no hice gran cosa —dijo él avergonzado mirando al suelo— solamente me interpuse tontamente para que Undyne no le pateara el trasero…

—Uhh, pero si eso es muy valiente —alagó Flowey con felicidad— me caes bien chico, ¡creo que podremos ser grandes amigos! —El niño monstruo estaba demasiado ensimismado conociendo al _amable Flowey_ que no se fijó en la cara de preocupación que Frisk ponía— ¡Como muestra de nuestra amistad te compartiré algo! ¡Son semillas amigables…!

Frisk interrumpió el diálogo, no quería que Flowey lastimara a nadie y menos a un niño, tomó su maceta y lo giró para que le viera. _"Por favor, no"_

Flowey se quedó en silencio con esa sonrisa alegre, pero poco a poco cambió de expresión, no parecía molesto ni aburrido, sólo algo… ¿cansado? —Bien.

Frisk le sonrió agradecido, aquello había sido extrañamente amable de su parte.

El niño monstruo miró confundido tanto a Frisk como a Flowey, entonces preguntó: —Eh… oye, ¿de qué me perdí?

.-

Después de diez minutos, el niño monstruo estaba más o menos enterado de la situación, Flowey después de su pequeña charla con Frisk había dejado de fingir ser alguien amable… así que se quejaba de lo irritante que estaba el día y de lo odioso que era estar allí con los dos niños.

—Vaya… oye, pero sí que me engañaste —dijo el niño para nada molesto, parecía más bien asombrado— eres bueno actuando, casi como Mettaton.

—Ugh, no me compares con ese robot diva —dijo Flowey mirando con repulsión al niño por sus palabras. Frisk le tocó uno de sus pétalos llamando su atención, pidiéndole claramente que no hablara mal de su amigo— ¿qué? Es la verdad.

—Pero si Mettaton es genial —dijo el niño monstruo con una sonrisa llena de ilusión, empezando a hablar y a gestualizar mientras lo hacía— ¡es toda una estrella! ¡¿No has visto todas esas geniales películas que ha hecho?! Las mejores son las navideñas, ¡me encantó esa donde se paró encima del árbol de Navidad porque él era la estrella y todo se calló pero él posó dramáticamente salvando así a San…!

 **—yA cÁllATe** —ordenó Flowey luciendo una cara espantosa, no estaba de humor para tener que lidiar con ese fastidioso niñito charlatán.

Frisk se alteró a ver a Flowey, temiendo que hubiera espantado al niño monstruo. Pero la cara que estaba haciendo no era para nada la de un niño asustado.

—Eso… fue… ¡genial! —Exclamó el pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Flowey le miró como a un bicho raro y Frisk con bastante sorpresa— ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡Parecías otra persona! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Flowey veía al niño que se aproximaba más y más a él, entonces, alejando su tallo tanto como podía, miró a Frisk. —Aléjalo de mí o no respondo.

—Chico, ¡a los demás les va a encantar! —Exclamó feliz saltando en su lugar— ¿Por qué no vienen al parque?

Frisk miró a Flowey, éste lucía una expresión… indescriptible, parecía decir "eres un idiota" con toda su cara, Frisk definitivamente no quería incomodarlo, había hecho un gran avance sacándolo de la casa sin que le amenazara de muerte y a todos sus conocidos. Negó.

_"A Flowey no le gusta salir"_

El niño monstruo dejó de saltar. —Oh, ya veo… en ese caso… ¿jugamos aquí?

Flowey le miró recelosamente, Frisk respondió nuevamente: _"No creo que a mamá le guste que juguemos en el jardín…"_

—Bueno… estará bien si sólo somos nosotros tres, ¿no es así? —Preguntó nuevamente sonriente.

—Ugh, no me metas en ese costal, mocoso —dijo Flowey de mal humor— yo no voy a jugar a nada con ustedes pequeños tontos.

El niño monstruo pareció decaer. —¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta jugar?

—Oh, no sé… ¿quizás es porque… ¡no tengo brazos?! —Preguntó señalando su tallo con irritación y obviedad. El niño monstruo le miró confundido y entre el silencio sólo se escuchó la risa ahogada de Frisk. Flowey le miró molesto. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Chico, eso no es un problema, ¡yo tampoco tengo brazos y puedo hacer muchas cosas! —Exclamó sonriente. —Además… ¿quién necesita brazos para jugar?

—¿Estás encerrado en una maceta? —Preguntó Flowey seriamente— Eso pensé.

—Bueno… podríamos plantarte —propuso el niño mirando a Frisk con una sonrisa. Pero el niño negó.

 _"Flowey está bajo observación"_ explicó tranquilamente, la flor bufó _"pero podemos jugar a las adivinanzas"_

—¡OH! ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta ese juego! —Exclamó el niño monstruo saltando nuevamente para luego sentarse con felicidad— ¿Empieza Flowey?

—No voy a jugar a nada con ustedes dos —repitió, pero los dos niños le miraban emocionados y felices, el niño monstruo por poder ver en acción sus "grandes dotes de cambiar de voz y rostro" y Frisk por haber podido pensar en un juego apto para Flowey— ugh… no hagan esa cara… ya basta… —los dos se sentaron aún más cerca de él— ¡ARG! ¡BIEN, BIEN! ¡Pero aléjense de mí que no me dejan respirar!

—Oh, lo sentimos —se disculpó el niño monstruo alejándose a penas un poco, Frisk le imitó.

Vieron cómo el rostro de Flowey se empezaba a derretir, sorprendiendo al niño monstruo y haciendo que Frisk le viera con más atención, entonces, apareció una cara totalmente diferente: —¡Oh querida, por favor perdóname, prometo que me reiré a la próxima de tus terribles bromas y que cuidaremos de este humano que recién conozco como si fuera nuestro propio hijo para formar una hermosa y perfectamente normal familia! ¡Pero vuelve conmigo!

Aunque la representación de Asgore fue hecha con la intención de ofender al rey de los monstruos y ganarse el repudio de los niños para terminar ese tonto juego… había sido tan buena y graciosa que ambos se echaron a reír.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamaba el niño monstruo entre risas— ¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Otra! ¡Otra!

Frisk reía también, no tanto como el niño monstruo pues Asgore no merecía semejante burla… pero de todas formas, era divertido.

—Ugh… ustedes están dementes —dijo Flowey contrariado.

—Owww… vamos Flowey, por favor, por favor… ¿sí? —Preguntó el niño monstruo mirándole sonriente, rogándole con la mirada.

Frisk apoyó al niño monstruo acercándose a él también, pidiéndole en silencio que continuara con sus representaciones, se encogió incómodo en su maceta. —Sólo… sólo una y ya… ¡Pero aléjense de mí!

.-

Cuando el niño monstruo se despidió de Frisk y Flowey, el olor de la cena de Toriel empezaba a llegar a ellos desde el patio, Flowey todavía no se explicaba como esos dos mocosos se las habían ingeniado para tenerlo ahí durante tres horas haciendo representaciones burlescas de sus amigos, algunos personajes famosos y otros tantos conocidos.

—Buenas noches, ¿se divirtieron? —Preguntó Toriel sonriendo mientras ponía la mesa al verlos entrar.

—No —dijo Flowey al mismo tiempo que Frisk asentía.

Toriel rió. —Me alegra.

Ella volvió a la cocina y Flowey suspiró irritado. —¿Por qué demonios me ignoran siempre?

Frisk le miró fijamente mientras le dejaba en la mesa. _"¿No te divertiste?"_

—No —repitió Flowey— ¡les dije que no quería jugar y ustedes solamente me presionaron para verme como una atracción de circo!

 _"Lo siento"_ se disculpó Frisk, triste de escuchar aquella declaración.

Flowey le miró con el ceño fruncido, no se sentía menos indignado, pero al menos pudo dejar de quejarse. —Pf, eres un sentimentalista —bufó mirando al otro lado— al menos pudo haber sido peor. Al escuchar aquello, Frisk miró a Flowey con una sonrisa antes de abrazarle por la maceta. —¡No te me acerques! ¡Me quitas mi oxígeno!

—Las plantas respiran dióxido de carbono, Flowey —dijo Toriel regresando con un plato de caracoles. —Hora de comer, Frisk.

Frisk asintió feliz mientras lo dejaba tranquilo encima de la mesa, luego se sentó y empezó a cenar con Toriel. Flowey les observó… pensando en lo fácil que sería envenenarlos desde esa posición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿Siguiente capítulo: Las flores no tienen sentido del humor  
> ∟A Flowey no le gustan las bromas por una muy buena razón.


	3. Las flores no tienen sentido del humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Flowey no le gustan las bromas por una muy buena razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale no me perteneces, es propiedad de Toby Fox.

—Dime que estás bromeando —dijo Flowey hablando lentamente, amenazando con atacar en cualquier momento— ¡más te vale que estés bromeando, Frisk!

Su respuesta fue una negación.

—… esto es todo. ¡Sácame de aquí! —Gritó Flowey furioso y alterado mientras se sacudía en la maceta, tratando de escapar y ser libre otra vez— ¡Sácame, sácame!

_"No es tan malo, te vas a divertir"_

—¡¿Divertirme?! ¡No! ¡Ese tipo solamente me hará pasar un _mal rato!_ —Flowey le gritaba mirándolo a los ojos tratando de que comprendiera lo delicada que era la situación, pero Frisk no captó lo que la flor quería decirle.

_"Papyrus es genial"_

—¡No me refiero a ese estúpido esqueleto narcisista! ¡Me refiero a su estúpido hermano! —Frisk le miró con confusión.

_"¿Qué pasa con Sans? ¿Por qué no te agrada?"_

Flowey frunció el ceño. —Tú… ¿no lo sabes? —Frisk negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Flowey suspirara enojado— olvídalo, solamente no lo quiero aquí.

_"Pero ellos quieren verte"_

—¡Pero yo no quiero verlos! —Espetó Flowey— ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? ¡Estoy perfectamente bien aquí!

El timbre sonó dejando a Flowey de piedra.

—Yo voy —aquella fue la voz cantarina de Toriel a lo lejos.

Hubo silencio por un momento, como si Flowey esperara que al final todo fuera una estúpida broma para hacerlo sufrir… pero al escuchar el chillido de Papyrus por haber presenciado un horrible chiste de Toriel y Sans, supo que aquello iba en serio.

— **¡AAAARG! ¡Sácame, sácame!** —Insistió Flowey balanceándose con violencia, Frisk corrió para agarrarlo justo antes de que cayera. —¡Frisk! ¡Si no me sacas de aquí ahora mismo juro que te mataré mientras duermes! —Amenazó Flowey como último recurso, ignorando que lo había salvado de un fuerte golpe.

Frisk miró a Flowey sin entender, no sabía qué era lo que Sans había hecho para causar tal efecto en Flowey pero debía ser algo bastante malo… y eso no tenía sentido, Sans no era alguien malvado, la cosa más horrible que podría haberle hecho a la flor era gastarle una terrible broma o haberle contado algún mal chiste.

_"Flowey… ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Sans?"_

Flowey le miró, lucía un rostro de interés y preocupación genuina que lo incomodó, desvió la mirada. —Nada que te incumba, alcornoque.

Pero no le creyó, siguió mirándolo esperando pacientemente por la respuesta, comunicándole con la mirada que podría arreglar cualquier problema que hubiera surgido entre ellos… pobre inocente.

—¡FRISK! ¡FLOWEY! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA TENER UNA DIVERTIDA TARDE DE JUEGOS! —Papyrus entró en ese momento con una sonrisa alegre, con una pose heroica sosteniendo varios juegos de mesa, una pelota de basquetbol y una carreta llena de cuentos infantiles.

—heya peque —saludó Sans sonriente como siempre— ¿qué tal todo?

Frisk le sonrió a ambos antes de correr y brindarles un abrazo, Flowey habría hecho un comentario sarcástico o rodado los ojos irritado, pero en ese momento estaba más concentrado en mirar molesto al esqueleto de menor estatura, como si fuera la causa de todos sus males.

—OWWW, ¿ME EXTRAÑASTE TANTO? ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, EL GRAN PAPYRUS YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! —Papyrus soltó su carreta, juegos de mesa y pelota para alzar a Frisk en brazos para poder abrazarle mejor.

Sans les miró con su imperturbable sonrisa, pero se desvió al sentir la mirada de Flowey sobre él. Tranquilamente levantó una mano: —hola chico, ¿qué tal? ¿disfrutas de la superficie? ¿ya echaste _raíces?_

Flowey le gruñó en respuesta: —No hables conmigo pequeña basura comediante.

Frisk y Papyrus dejaron de reír para ver a Flowey, lucía furioso con Sans y éste parecía bastante divertido por ello. —wow, eso fue muy rudo, no me eches _espinas_ muchacho, vengo en _flor_ de paz.

—¡SANS! —Se quejó Papyrus.

—¡Frisk! —Ese fue Flowey— ¡Sácame de aquí!

—nah, yo iré a hablar con tori un rato, no tienes que _arraigarte_ por mí —dijo Sans disfrutando de la situación. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a la salida— además, los juegos no son lo mío, cuando sea la hora de los cuentos me llaman.

Papyrus bajó a Frisk y miró confundido a la puerta.

—¡No vuelvas! —Gritó Flowey.

Frisk miró a Flowey por un momento, la flor le devolvió la mirada desafiante, retándolo a quejarse, pero Frisk solamente suspiró tristemente antes de mirar a Papyrus.

_"Escojan el juego, iré por Sans"_

Flowey abrió los ojos. —¡No te atrevas a dejarme sólo con…!

—OH, NO TIENES POR QUÉ PREOCUPARTE, A SANS DE VERDAD NO LE GUSTA LOS JUEGOS DE MESA… NI EL BASQUETBOL… —Frunció el ceño— ¡ES MUY FLOJO PARA TODO ESO! PERO PUEDE CONTAR CUENTOS, ÉL VOLVERÁ CUANDO SEA LA HORA DE CONTAR LOS CUENTOS —terminó sonriendo alegremente.

Frisk sonrió. _"Está bien, sólo quiero hablar con él"_

—OH, EN ESE CASO ADELANTE, FLOWEY Y YO ELEGIREMOS EL JUEGO MIENTRAS LLEGAS.

—¡Frisk, envenenaré tu comida, la de Toriel, la del perro, LO ENVENENARÉ TODO! —Gritó Flowey sacudiéndose buscando detenerlo para que no se fuera, pero era muy tarde, ya sabía salido.

—NO CREO QUE ENVENENAR SEA ALGO BUENO —comentó Papyrus— ¡PERO PODEMOS JUGAR A LA COCINA! ¡TRAJE UN HORNO DE JUGUETE CON PASTA DE JUGUETE, ESTÁ EN LA SALA!

Flowey lanzó un enorme quejido de frustración e ira, que Papyrus tomó como un grito de júbilo y aceptación, así que se dirigió a la salida dispuesto a traer el horno de juguete para empezar con aquella divertida tarde de juegos.

.-

Sans estaba acercándose tranquilamente a la cocina, donde Toriel estaba preparando la merienda para sus invitados, la casa de Toriel resultaba bastante pintoresca, paredes de colores brillantes, muebles bien conservados, algunas fotos, pinturas y estanterías con libros… era un ambiente familiar que siempre le había gustado, pasar tiempo en la casa de Toriel y Frisk había empezado a ser una costumbre desde que ayudaron a la mujer a mudarse a aquella agradable vecindad.

Pero habían dejado de ir, justo por el chiquillo que gritaba desesperado a lo lejos…

Justo entonces detuvo sus pasos al sentir un jalón, miró a quien le había detenido encontrándose con Frisk.

—oh, ¿pasa algo, peque?

Asintió. _"¿Por qué no quieres jugar?"_

—ah, no se me dan bien los juegos, prefiero pasar el tiempo con algunas bromas —comentó tranquilamente el esqueleto dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza— no te preocupes por nada, ve y diviértete, creo que si me quedo allí solamente obtendremos una _Flowible_ sordera.

Ante el pequeño chiste Frisk sonrió levemente, no podía evitar reír de los malos chistes de Sans, pero en ese momento había algo que le inquietaba lo suficiente como para no seguirle el juego.

_"¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?"_

Sans le miró por un momento con una expresión indescifrable. —¿la florecilla y yo? nah, es la tercera vez que lo veo en mi vida —claramente la primera era cuando había tomado su alma y la segunda hace unas semanas cuando llegó con Alphys—. quizás es sólo que las flores no tienen sentido del humor, no pienses más en ello y ve a jugar, parece que están divirtiéndose demasiado a espaldas tuyas.

Frisk esperó un momento más, por si Sans decidía cambiar de opinión y contarle qué era lo que había pasado entre Flowey y él… pero el esqueleto le miraba tranquilamente como siempre, esperando a que se marchara para continuar su camino a la cocina. Finalmente Frisk asintió y sonriéndole se devolvió a la habitación, Sans levantó una mano y se despidió de él.

Frisk no escuchó el suspiro de cansancio de su amigo.

.-

Cinco, tres, dos minutos, cual sea el tiempo hubiese pasado Flowey no podía soportarlo más, lucía un gorro pequeño de chef y Papyrus estaba frente a él cocinando el espagueti de plástico, comentaba de vez en cuando los pasos que habían que seguir y luego explicaba el por qué esos pasos hacían que su espagueti fuera tan genial. Era peor que quemarse en Hotland.

—AHORA, COMO REGLA, ENTRE MÁS SE MUEVA MEJOR SABE.

Flowey miró a Papyrus con el ceño fruncido. —No, el espagueti se debe cocinar sólo, si lo mueves lo estropeas.

Papyrus miró a Flowey sin comprender lo que decía. —¿CÓMO? ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, UNDYNE ME HA ENTRENADO EN EL ARDUO ARTE DE LA COCINA Y ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR EQUIVOCADA.

—¿Hablas ese estúpido salmón? —Preguntó Flowey burlesco— ¡Ja! ¡Ese pez no sabe más que estrellar cosas y gritar como una tonta!

—NO CREO QUE SEA BUENO QUE HABLES ASÍ DE UNDYNE —dijo Papyrus sonriendo nervioso, sintiendo casi como la mencionada corría en su dirección solamente para defender su nombre— PERO BUENO, ¿EN DÓNDE ESCUCHASTE QUE ES ESPAGUETI NO SE MUEVE?

Flowey abrió la boca para responder pero se calló. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En serio pensaba decirle a Papyrus que "lo sabía gracias a su mamá"? Ni siquiera deber estar hablando con él en primer lugar. Frunció el ceño.

—Sólo lo sé y ya —respondió de forma cortante— ¡¿cuánto más tardará ese idiota?!

—¿SABES HACER ESTAGUETI? —Preguntó Papyrus ignorando el insulto a Frisk.

La flor rodó los ojos. —Obviamente, no tiene ningún truco ha…

—WOOWIE, ERES MÁS GENIAL DE LO QUE PENSABA, FLOWEY —exclamó Papyrus sonriente— ¡¿NO TE GUSTARÍA COMPARTIR RECETAS Y SECRETOS CULONARIOS CONMIGO?! ¡SERÁ ASOMBROSO! ¡SEREMOS COMPAÑEROS DE COCINA!

Flowey miró a Papyrus con incredulidad no creyendo que de verdad estuviera tratando de alargar una conversación ni que deseara en serio tener una relación estrecha con él, era ridículo, no tenía sentido. Papyrus le miraba con una sonrisa abierta esperando su respuesta y él sencillamente… no entendía.

—Ya basta —murmuró con desdén y casi con rencor— deja de hacer eso.

Papyrus le miró confundido. —¿HACER QUÉ? —No hubo respuesta— ¿ESTÁS BIEN, FLOWEY?

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Repitió sin verlo, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo mientras gritaba— ¿Eres un idiota o qué? ¡Deja de ser tan amable conmigo! ¡No necesito tu compasión!

—NO TE ESTOY DANDO COMPASIÓN…

— **¡NO mIEnTas!** —Exclamó mirándolo esta vez con ira, Papyrus retrocedió por inercia al ver el rostro furioso de Flowey **—¡Solamente estás aquí porque ese idiota les dijo que estaba mal, ¿no es así?! ¡IMBÉCILES! ¡No entienden el significado de** **quiero estar sólo!** **¡No debieron haberme traído aquí! ¡No quiero tener que verlos a ninguno de ustedes! ¡Sólo…! ¡Sólo…!** —Pero Flowey empezó a calmarse cuando vio a Frisk asomarse tímidamente por la puerta y a Papyrus acercarse con lentitud y preocupación hasta él **— … UGH, ¡déjenme tranquilo!**

Ni Frisk ni Papyrus parecían molestos o asustados, Papyrus estaba arrodillado a la altura en la que estaba puesto y Frisk se acercaba con lentitud hasta estar dentro de la habitación a una distancia prudente. Al parecer, le iba a dejar la palabra a Papyrus.

—FLOWEY —Le llamó Papyrus con suavidad y un pequeño toque de consuelo, sonreía— EL GRAN PAPYRUS NO TIENE COMPASIÓN POR TI —la expresión de Flowey decayó a una de desconcierto— ES CIERTO QUE FRISK NOS LLAMÓ PARA SUBIRTE EL ÁNIMO, ¡PERO NOSOTROS FUIMOS LOS QUE DECIDIMOS VENIR! DESPUÉS DE TODO, ¡LOS AMIGOS SIEMPRE DEBEN ESTAR AHÍ PARA HACERTE SENTIR MEJOR! ASÍ QUE ESO NO CUENTA COMO COMPASIÓN, ¿NO?

—¿Qué…? ¿Amigos? —Preguntó Flowey realmente confundido— ¿Después de todo lo que pasó…? ¿En serio crees que seguimos siendo amigos?

Papyrus sonrió. —LOS MEJORES AMIGOS SIEMPRE SIENDO LOS MEJORES AMIGOS A PESAR DE TODO… —luego dejó de sonreír, luciendo avergonzado— AUNQUE NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE ESTABA DUDANDO UN POCO DE NUESTRA AMISTAD DESPUÉS DE QUE TOMASTE MI ALMA Y LA DE MIS OTROS AMIGOS… —después sonrió nuevamente haciendo una pose bastante exagerada— ¡PERO ENTONCES RECORDÉ QUE SOY DEMASIADO ASOMBROSO Y COMO SOY ASOMBROSO PUDE PERDONARTE FÁCILMENTE!

Mejores amigos… esa era una de las tantas mentiras que Flowey le había dicho a Papyrus, el esqueleto siempre había sido muy fácil de manipular, demasiado amable, demasiado débil y al parecer… demasiado tonto también. ¿Cómo era capaz de decir todo eso después de que buscó matarlos a todos? ¿Después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que les causó? ¿Después de la traición? Flowey había pensado que había que había quedado explícito que solamente había estado mintiéndole y manipulándolo para su propia conveniencia, después decirle que llamara a Frisk para que fuera al laboratorio de Alphys y después para que llamara a todos sus amigos para que fueran hasta el palacio de Asgore.

Papyrus era un tonto. No podía decir que no había visto eso antes, hubo muchas líneas del tiempo donde siendo amigos lo hería, lastimaba, molestaba, asesinaba… y en todas y cada una de ellas él terminaba perdonándolo, incitándolo a ir por el buen camino, dándole ánimo, creyendo en él.

Frisk se acercó hasta ellos por fin, tocando el hombro de Papyrus quién lucía feliz, a decir verdad, se sentía alegre por haber podido hablar con Flowey correctamente acerca de sus sentimientos.

—¡FRISK! ¿SABÍAS QUE FLOWEY SABE HACER ESPAGUETI?

.-

—Iré a lavar los platos —informó Toriel mientras recogía los restos de la cena.

—¡YO TE AYUDARÉ! —Exclamó Papyrus sonriente levantándose mientras tomaba todos los otros platos en sus manos. Toriel le agradeció mientras le guiaba hasta la cocina.

—bien… yo iré al baño —dijo Sans levantándose mientras se estiraba.

Frisk y Flowey se quedaron solos nuevamente, desde el juego de la cocina Flowey no había vuelto a decir palabra alguna, Frisk sabía que necesitaba su espacio para pensar, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su estado.

—¿Por qué son todos tan estúpidos? —Preguntó Flowey de la nada sin mirar a ningún lado en particular, no parecía estarle hablando, pero aun así, Frisk le escuchó con atención— He tenido como dieciséis oportunidades de envenenar su comida y siguen poniéndome en el centro de la mesa.

Frisk sonrió al escucharlo. _"Pero no lo has hecho"_

—Pero eso no significa que no haya querido —murmuró él en respuesta— Frisk, ¿por qué me trajiste a la superficie?

Desde hace mucho tiempo quería preguntarle eso, sin embargo no había encontrado el momento ni el ánimo para hacerlo, no podía creer que una sola visita y charla con Papyrus había conseguido ponerlo tan sensible, ya no gritaba, ya no estaba irritado, solamente estaba cansado de sus propios pensamientos y de todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

 _"_ _No quería que estuvieras solo"_ contestó Frisk sin dudarlo.

—¿Yo o Asriel? —Preguntó Flowey frunciendo el ceño, Frisk no respondió— Idiota… Asriel ya no existe —a pesar de aquellas palabras tan duras, Flowey sonreía fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

 _"_ _No quería dejar a nadie atrás"_ explicó Frisk después de un momento _"Flowey o Asriel… no te quería dejar atrás"_

—¿Entonces soy la última pieza para tu final feliz? —Cuestionó nuevamente.

Frisk negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, no era eso, definitivamente no era eso, pero Flowey sabía que Frisk no había ido a salvar a la amargada florecilla solitaria de Underground, Frisk había ido a buscar a Asriel, el hijo del rey y la reina que fue su amigo _por un corto tiempo._ Aquello era lo mismo que tenerle compasión y él no deseaba la compasión de nadie.

—¿Frisk? ¿Podrías venir un momento por favor? —Llamó Toriel desde la cocina.

Frisk miró a Flowey, no quería dejar el asunto así, debía solucionarlo de alguna forma… pero a Flowey no le apetecía continuar hablando de ello.

—Te llaman, ¿no?

Frisk tomó aire y se esforzó por sonreírle pacientemente, comunicándole con aquella sonrisa que continuarían en otro momento. No quería dejar a Flowey solo, pero posiblemente necesitaría un tiempo para él mismo, tampoco quería atosigarlo. _"Espérame"_

Cuando Frisk se fue Flowey suspiró pesadamente, ese aire hogareño estaba empezando a marearlo, seguía teniendo el firme sentimiento que no debería estar allí, que era un intruso, que debería huir de alguna forma; miró su maceta, en ese momento se odiaba realmente por no haber luchado un poco para quedarse en Underground.

—wow, en serio eres una florecilla desagradecida —comentó una voz bastante familiar, una voz que odiaba desde lo profundo de su pequeño ser.

— **¿Qué quieres?** —Preguntó Flowey frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Sans con ira.

El esqueleto tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, parado de una forma realmente despreocupada. Se encogió de hombros. —solamente quería ver qué tal estabas llevándolo, esto de vivir en la superficie bajo el cuidado de frisk, debes estar _floreciendo_ de felicidad.

—No seas hipócrita conmigo, basura comediante —le ordenó Flowey no levantando demasiado la voz, pero sí expresando todo su desprecio— sé que recuerdas.

—¿recordar? —Preguntó Sans con diversión— seh, lo hago y al parecer tú también, eso es bueno, me daba pereza el sólo imaginar que tendría que hacerte una introducción a la historia para poder llegar al punto —guiñó un ojo— y como creo que ya sabes a lo que quiero llegar, creo que podemos _cortar el tallo_ y progresar.

—¡Ugh! —Flowey de repente sintió cómo su cuerpo se entumecía y un aura azul empezaba a rodearlo, conocía el sentimiento, conocía también el dolor que seguía después de eso. Fue levantado en su maceta por los aires y levitando, se acercó en contra de su voluntad hasta el rostro de Sans.

El ojo azul del esqueleto lo miraba con una frialdad y crueldad que tampoco le era ajena.

—has sido muy bien recibido gracias a que frisk ha insistido en traerte aquí, ya sabes, es demasiado bueno para su propio bien, ¿pero qué se le puede hacer? —Guiñó el ojo y se encogió de hombros— todos parecen determinados a darte una segunda oportunidad incluso si no te conocen… pero yo te conozco muy bien, príncipe, así que, ya sabes… si llegas a dar un paso en falso… —las cuencas de sus ojos se oscurecieron dejando un oscuro y profundo vacío en ellas, a excepción de su ojo izquierdo, aquel que brillaba de un azul amenazante— vas a tener un **muy mal rato. sabes el significado de eso mejor que nadie, ¿no es así, yerbajo?** —Flowey no respondió, solamente miraba a Sans fijamente con ira compartida, aunque no daba señal de responder, se daba por entendido que había captado el mensaje— muy bien —Sans le devolvió a la mesa, volviendo a tener esa expresión perezosa y risueña de siempre— te tendré un ojo encima.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Frisk? —Preguntó Flowey de repente, aquello fue sorpresivo, no buscaba responder a la amenaza y aunque se mostraba bastante disgustado (por no decir que estaba a punto de estallar de ira) por la presencia de Sans y sus palabras, prefería tener respuesta a algo que no le afectaba en nada— Sobre lo de la otra línea de tiempo.

Sans le miró fijamente por un momento como decidiéndose si continuar hablando con él o no, pero no halló sentido a ocultarle algo a alguien con quien había pasado por tanto. —supongo que es la misma razón que tú tienes, frisk no recuerda nada, prefiero no _envenenarlo_ con malos recuerdos…

—¡Deja de hacer bromas con plantas, maldito desgraciado! —Exclamó Flowey explotando por fin.

—heh. —Sans rió divertido, lo estaba haciendo a propósito— como sea, me importa ese pequeñín, así que si haces algo…

—Ya sé —interrumpió Flowey rodando los ojos.

—bien, espero que no se te olvide, yerbajo.

Justo cuando la conversación terminó, Frisk volvió junto con Papyrus y Toriel, tanto Sans como Flowey fingieron no haber hablado y aunque Frisk preguntó varias veces si había ocurrido algo, todo fue desviado con malas bromas y gritos de desespero por parte de Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿Siguiente capítulo: Cuestión de merecer o no merecer  
> ∟A veces una pequeña charla puede arreglar muchas cosas


	4. Cuestión de merecer o no merecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces una pequeña charla puede arreglar muchas cosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a Guest por el kudo!

—Lamento las molestias Alphys.

 _—Oh, no te preocupes Toriel, no es ninguna molestia_ —negó la científica riendo nerviosamente del otro lado de la línea— _yo… yo hago esto porque me preocupo por… Flowey, así que todo corre por cuenta mía_ —carraspeó un poco— _iré hoy también, así que…_

—Te esperamos aquí —asintió Toriel sonriendo avergonzada— muchas gracias.

_—No es nada, de verdad… bueno, nos vemos allí._

Toriel colgó y miró el teléfono, como si de esa forma pudiese expresarle toda su gratitud a Alphys, por su amabilidad y persistencia.

Desde la última visita de Sans y Papyrus Flowey había empezado a rehusarse con más fuerza a las sesiones de chequeo con Alphys, si bien antes se quejaba, ahora se negaba rotundamente verla, incluso había dejado de hablar, ni si quiera Frisk conseguía que dijera palabra alguna.

¿Para qué negarlo? Toriel estaba realmente preocupada por Flowey, fuese lo que fuese o hubiera hecho lo que hizo, seguía siendo un ser vivo y estaba sufriendo, ella lo sabía y era frustrante no poder hacer nada porque la flor no se dignaba ni a mirarla a los ojos; pero quizás, a quien más le preocupaba la situación era a Frisk, quien no dejaba de intentar que Flowey le dijera algo.

—Cariño —dijo Toriel acercándosele, Frisk observaba a Flowey desde el patio, la flor siempre estaba mirando con aburrimiento por la ventana— ¿está bien? —Frisk negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras hacía unas señas— … ya veo. Alphys dijo que vendría hoy también, ¿crees que podrías intentar hablar con él… otra vez?

Frisk le miró un momento como meditándolo, había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás Flowey solamente estaba procesando todo, las palabras de Papyrus no podrían haber hecho un efecto negativo, fueron palabras muy bondadosas. ¿Cuál era el problema entonces? Era claro que quedándose ahí no iba a lograr nada, Flowey estaba pasando un mal rato y dejarlo solo definitivamente no era la solución.

Se levantó. Tenía la suficiente determinación como para conseguir que Flowey volviera a hablarle.

Toriel sonrió al verle. —Prepararé algo de té para recibir a Alphys y algo de abono para Flowey.

Ambos regresaron a la casa y se dirigieron a sus respectivas tareas, Toriel en la cocina y Frisk en su habitación.

Como todos los otros días, Flowey miraba por la ventana sin muchos ánimos, encerrado en su mundo, Frisk se acercó a paso lento hasta él y se sentó en su cama, sabía que Flowey había captado su presencia y que estaba ignorándolo. No iba a rendirse.

_"Flowey, ¿estás bien?"_

No le miró.

_"Sólo quiero hablar contigo"_

Nada.

_"Algo te está molestando, ¿qué es?"_

Volteó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro de él.

_"Por favor"_

…

 _"¿Pasó algo malo? Quiero ayudarte, si estás pasando un mal rato puedes hablar conmigo, yo te ayudaré, podemos…"_ pero al darse cuenta de que Flowey seguía ignorándolo dejó de mover sus manos, no estaba llegando a ningún lugar. Tragó, quería hacer algo, pero llegar hasta Flowey era más difícil de lo que parecía, éste estaba cerrado en sí mismo y no le permitía entrar, no quería compartir nada, ni siquiera su odio. Apretó los puños mientras miraba al suelo, ya lo había decidido, haría lo que fuese necesario.

Pero tampoco podía obligarlo.

Suspiró y con voz suave habló: —No sé lo que está pasando… pero… quiero saberlo, Flowey, no quiero… no quiero que estés sólo, no más…

—Deja de hablarme así —dijo Flowey por fin reaccionando y mirándolo con desprecio.

—Y-yo… solamente…

—Me hablas como si fuera _Asriel_ —sonrió con crueldad— ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que está muerto? Incluso si te dijo que lo olvidaras… ¿por qué eres tan endemoniadamente persistente en creer que aún hay algo de él en mí? Yo no soy tu amigo, no lo fui ni lo seré, así que si no te molesta —volvió a darle la espalda.

Frisk se quedó en silencio mirándole fijamente con más tranquilidad. Entonces, suspirando tomó la maceta y lo giró haciendo que le viera, él se quejó, pero Frisk siguió hablando.

—Yo sólo te estoy hablando a ti, Flowey —dijo serenamente vocalizando suavemente cada palabra—. Tú me dijiste la última vez que… eras la última pieza para mi final feliz, pero… Flowey, te equivocas, yo no te traje por eso…

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño— No me lo explico, te lastimé, los lastimé a ellos, ¡y no sólo esta vez! ¡Lo hice mil veces, te traicioné, los traicioné y lo volveré a hacer! ¡No merezco tanta amabilidad! ¡No me explico cómo puedes ser TAN idiota!

—No me importa… realmente si nos vas a… traicionar, Flowey —admitió Frisk sorprendiendo a Flowey quien le miró con confusión— si puedes amar o no, si nos vas a herir… te lo dije, ¿no? Realmente no… no me importa, solamente yo… no creí que fuera justo que te quedaras sólo —tomó la maceta y se sentó en la cama nuevamente una vez obtuvo toda la atención de la flor— No es cuestión de merecer o no merecer, has vivido sólo mucho… mucho… mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? Estabas asustado… y… no quería… no me pareció que fuera bueno que te quedaras por más tiempo en Un… Un… en el subsuelo. Tu ya pediste perdón, así que no tienes que preocuparte más.

Flowey empezó a bajar lentamente su cabeza.

»Yo sé que puede ser incómodo… sé que puede que tengas algunos malos recuerdos… sé que no puedo forzarte a ser mi amigo… y sé… que no soy Chara… —Frisk dijo lo último muy bajo, pero consiguió estremecer a Flowey— pero quiero intentarlo, quiero que seas feliz aquí con nosotros… no tener un _final feliz,_ sino una _feliz vida…_ ¿sí?

Flowey hizo una mueca. —Vas a reiniciar. —Frisk negó con la cabeza— En algún momento lo harás —insistió.

—No. No lo haré —declaró Frisk con seriedad.

Flowey abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero no decía nada porque no tenía ni idea de lo que debía decir, no sabía cómo actuar, reaccionar o qué debía hacer, pero sí sabía que había algo en Frisk, un _algo_ bastante extraño que había llegado a conmoverlo aunque fuese un poco. ¿Qué era eso?

»Por eso… —continuó hablando, su voz sonaba algo ronca, pues había hablado mucho más de lo que acostumbraba a hacer— no quiero que escondas nada, si te enoja algo, si te sientes triste, si… si… si solamente quieres algo… puedes hablar conmigo si lo deseas… pero no te encierres en ti, no más.

—Es que… de verdad que no lo entiendo —dijo finalmente aceptando las palabras de Frisk, sonaba confundido y contrariado— no pasamos por tanto como para que te tomes todas estas molestias, recién me conoces y…¿esto? ¿Tan voluble eres? Ni siquiera somos amigos.

La respuesta de Frisk fue una sonrisa y unas sencillas palabras: —Cualquiera que se preocupe tanto por mi es mi amigo… además… hemos pasado por mucho juntos.

No sabía cómo Frisk podía considerar todas aquellas líneas del tiempo donde lo atacaba, mataba, engañaba, insultaba y demás como una forma de "pasar juntos por algo", pero había decidido que con Frisk no había remedio existente, sus acciones eran tan extrañas como su forma de ser. Suspiró rendido.

—Tú ganas —Frisk amplió su sonrisa, Flowey le cortó inmediatamente—¡No creas que vamos a ser amigos! Solamente… sólo… te contaré si algo me enoja. —Frisk hizo unos gestos con las manos, asintiendo alegremente. Flowey le irritaba tanta emoción, pero al menos sacaría provecho de ello:— Entonces prepárate porque tengo una laaarga lista de cosas que han estado **fastidiándome** la existencia: me enoja que ese niño sin brazos venga todos los días a pedir que le haga interpretaciones, que Papyrus me llame para compartir estúpidas recetas del mismo espagueti, las visitas de esa ñoña, el olor del salmón ese, la presencia de esa estúpida basura comediante y…

Frisk solamente le escuchó con atención mientras sonreía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿Siguiente capítulo: Sesión nerd con la Dra. Alphys  
> ∟A veces la mejor terapia es la primera temporada de Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie.


	5. Sesión nerd con la Dra. Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces la mejor terapia es la primera temporada de Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie.

Que Flowey hubiese aceptado ser más "abierto" con los demás no significaba que disfrutara de su compañía, no entendía por qué Frisk no entendía, eso era tan fácil y claro como un: "no quiero ir a ese estúpido almuerzo con el salmón y la nerd", ¿pero alguien lo escuchaba? No. Ni aunque gritara en el auto lo mucho que los odiaba por obligarlo a ir (cosa que hizo) le iban a escuchar.

—Es por tu propio bien, Flowey, debes socializar más —dijo Toriel con tranquilidad mientras estacionaba el auto— además, podrás tener el chequeo semanal con Alphys mientras hacemos el almuerzo.

—¡Mi propio bien y un comino! —Frisk y Toriel aguantaron una carcajada, Flowey les miró confuso hasta que entendió— ¡NO! ¡No se rían!

—Descuida Flowey, ese fue un comentario muy fructífero —comentó Toriel.

Frisk empezó a reír con ganas y Flowey solamente deseó su muerte en ese mismo instante.

Cuando Frisk bajó del auto y se dispuso a bajar a Flowey, la flor casi le muerde, pero al final de una corta pelea de al menos cinco minutos ya estaban tocando el timbre de la casa de Alphys y Undyne, la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Saludó Alphys regalándoles una de sus mejores sonrisas nerviosas.

—Hola Alphys —Toriel le sonrió mientras que Frisk saludaba con la mano y Flowey refunfuñaba— ¿ya empezaron?

—Oh no, Undyne quiso esperar a que llegaran para empezar a cocinar… e-eh… ¡pasen, pasen!

Apresuradamente se hizo de lado, Toriel se dirigió a la cocina donde posiblemente Undyne le estaba esperando dejando a Frisk, Flowey y Alphys solos en la sala.

La casa de las dos chicas era bastante pequeña, los lugares más grande eran el sótano y el garaje donde Alphys tenía sus pequeños laboratorios, la sala tenía apenas un sofá grande y otro mediano, una mesa de centro pequeña y unos que otros cuadros decorativos que en realidad eran posters de anime enmarcados. A Flowey le disgustó incluso el color verde pastel de las paredes.

—Y… ¿qué han hecho? —Preguntó Alphys tratando de romper la tensión.

—Nada que te importe —respondió Flowey.

Frisk le miró de forma acusatoria y la flor simplemente rodó los ojos. Alphys seguía sonriendo pero había empezado a sudar. Un silencio incómodo llenó la sala, Alphys esperaba a que surgiera un tema de conversación, Flowey quería marcharse y Frisk sólo esperaba a que Flowey fuera más amable con Alphys. Todo un caos.

—¡Hey Frisk! —Exclamó una voz llena de emoción llegando a la sala— ¿Acaso ya no saludas punk?

Undyne abrazó a Frisk con un brazo y con el otro le despeinó bruscamente, zarandeándole y mareándole en el proceso.

—¡Ya detente estúpida bruta! —Gritó Flowey que al estar en los brazos de Frisk el fuerte movimiento del saludo de Undyne lo afectaba también.

Undyne se detuvo sólo para mirarlo con ira. —¿Cómo me llamaste, imbécil?

—Estúpida bruta, ¿acaso también eres sorda? —repitió Flowey mirándole de forma retadora.

Una lanza apareció en la mano de Undyne y Alphys se alteró. —¡No tenemos por qué pelear! Solamente estaba… bromeando, ¿no?

—Tú cállate nerd fracasada, cuando necesitemos arruinar algo te llamaremos —le dijo Flowey con molestia Frisk le miró con enojo— ¿qué? ¿Acaso uno no puede expresarse libremente aquí?

Para en ese momento Undyne ya tenía otra lanza en su otra mano y una vena palpitaba en su sien, estaba furiosa. —Oh, descuida Punk, que incluso una basura como esta puede tener vitaminas… ¡para la ensalada! —Exclamó Undyne levantando la lanza dispuesta a atacar.

Alphys se cubrió los ojos, Frisk suspiró con cansancio y Flowey rodó los ojos, entonces, todo se detuvo cuando se escuchó una quinta voz. —Ejem.

Las lanzas mágicas desaparecieron en cuanto Undyne vio a Toriel con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de reproche, sonrió nerviosamente al igual que todos los demás, incluyendo a Frisk, Flowey por su parte miró con burla a Undyne.

—Creo que debes saber que Flowey no está en el menú, Undyne —explicó Toriel con total tranquilidad— y que el almuerzo no empezará a hacerse solo.

—Ugh… sí Toriel —dijo Undyne rindiéndose rápidamente ante la mujer cabra y dirigiéndose a la cocina, Flowey empezó a reír.

—Y Flowey, creo que le debes una disculpa a Alphys —dijo Toriel de repente.

Él dejo de reír. —¿Qué? —Miró a Alphys— ¡Ja! Sueña —Toriel le miró con seriedad haciendo que se encogiera involuntariamente, miró a Frisk quién compartía la mirada de su madre ¿acaso eso era un complot? —¡Oye!

—Oh no se preocupen —dijo Alphys negando con la cabeza y agitando las manos— no… no me ofendió.

Toriel intensificó su mirada acusatoria y Flowey gruñó sin poder evitar encogerse aún más, ciertamente era bastante intimidante si se lo proponía. Frisk por su parte hizo algunas señas con una mano, sin soltar a Flowey, claramente se disculpaba con Alphys por las malas palabras de la flor.

—No es nada —insistió Alphys sonriendo— en serio.

—¿Ven? —Dijo Flowey— Hasta ella sabe que no he dicho nada malo, sólo dije la verdad.

Esta vez Toriel iba a volver a hablar y Frisk parecía prepararse para pedirle a Flowey que se disculpara, pero Alphys los interrumpió.

—No importa —insistió la científica, forzaba una sonrisa— por favor… no se molesten.

Toriel miró preocupada a Alphys, claramente estaba comportándose de una forma muy extraña, pidió silenciosamente a Frisk una explicación, su respuesta fue una seña indicándole que hablarían después de ello. Flowey bufó, disgustado por la atención que se le daba a Alphys, solamente le había insultado, no la había asesinado.

—¡Toriel, necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas! —Undyne le llamó desde la cocina.

Aquello hizo que la mujer cabra suspirara. —De acuerdo, por favor, sean amables entre ustedes y respetuosos —hizo énfasis en lo último mientras miraba a Flowey.

—No me voy a disculpar —insistió la flor frunciendo el ceño, Toriel le dedicó una última mirada reprensora que le hizo callar y luego miró a Frisk sonriente.

—Diviértanse.

Alphys no dijo nada, simplemente se secaba el sudor de su frente. Frisk estaba empezando a preocuparse. Desde que habían llegado a la superficie Alphys había empezado a hacer grandes progresos con su autoestima, ahora siempre que le veía no temía hablarle de un nuevo anime que había visto o de cualquier cosa nerd (según Undyne) que le gustara. Ella todavía no le había hablado sobre el episodio más reciente de la cuarta temporada de Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie, solamente desviaba nerviosamente la mirada tratando de no ver a Flowey y Flowey hacía lo mismo, pero con enojo.

Suspiró y tocó el hombro de Alphys.

—A-ah… ¿sí? ¿Pasa algo, Frisk? —Preguntó.

Frisk le entregó en las manos la maceta de Flowey quien no se mostró contento con aquel acto.

—Hey, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota? —Miró a Alphys— ¡Y tú suéltame!

Alphys chilló un poco antes de ponerlo encima de la mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala, Frisk suspiró mientras le sonreía a Alphys buscando tranquilizarla, cosa que consiguió por un momento hasta que le dijo sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Creo que acompañaré a mamá, ustedes pueden empezar la sesión de chequeo"

—… ¿quieres morir, no es así? —Preguntó Flowey— ¡No quiero tener esa estúpida sesión de chequeo con esta inútil! ¡Ya estoy bien!

—¿No preferirías quedarte? —Le preguntó Alphys mirando nerviosa a Frisk, pidiéndole que no la abandonara— D-digo, siempre has estado en los chequeos con Flowey, así que…

Frisk negó con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa más dándole apoyo, luego se marchó a la cocina y en dos minutos ya se estaba marchando por la puerta principal con Toriel, ambos necesitaban un tiempo a solas para arreglar lo que fuera que estuviera mal entre ellos. En la sala se creó un silencio perturbador, Alphys miraba a Flowey sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, mientras Flowey maldecía en su mente a Frisk, sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones y no pensaba en caer en ello, no quería llevarse bien con Alphys, no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

—E-entonces… ¿c-c-cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Alphys suavemente, dando el primer paso.

Ella sí quería arreglar las cosas.

—No seas cínica —le dijo Flowey molesto— ¿cómo crees que me siento?

—Lo siento… pero… debo saberlo para saber cómo va tu proceso de adaptación… —se disculpó.

Él rodó los ojos. —¿Qué acaso nadie me escucha? Yo. Ya. Estoy. Bien. ¡Solamente están exagerando con cosas insignificantes! ¡Soy una maldita planta inmortal! —Recalcó mirándole con odio. —De todas formas, deberías dejar de hacer eso, es hipócrita.

Ella tragó. —¿Hacer qué...?

—No me creas tan idiota como esos otros ilusos, sé que no me estás ayudando porque te caiga bien o porque seamos amigos —Flowey le estaba dejando muy en claro que jamás serían amigos— ¿quieres seguir luciendo bien frente a ellos?

Alphys parpadeó. —¿Qué…? No es…

—¿Entonces por qué sigues mintiendo? Simplemente finges ayudarme para que todos te alaben por ser tan caritativa, ¿no es verdad?

Flowey empezaba a sonreírle de una forma perversa, como si la felicitara por hacer una mala acción o por engañarlos a todos, pero el odio y la rabia tras esas palabras eran más que palpables. Alphys por su parte sudaba a mares.

—No, no es eso —insistió— no es por eso… de verdad me preocupas…

La sonrisa maliciosa de Flowey se amplió. —¿Cómo objeto de experimentación?

—¡No! —Respondió automáticamente alterada por sus palabras.

Una lanza pasó en mitad de ellos clavándose en la pared dejándolos fríos a ambos.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —Gritó Flowey espantado.

—¡Maldición, fallé! —Gritó Undyne con enojo antes de preparar otra lanza. —No sé qué demonios está pasando aquí, ¡pero no voy a permitir que le hables así a Alphys!

—¡U-Undyne, espera, no vayas a…!

Pero los gritos de Alphys de poco sirvieron, Undyne ya había lanzado otra lanza en dirección a la mesa del centro donde estaba Flowey, Alphys se cubrió los ojos espantada y Flowey no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, puesto que la lanza fue desviada rápidamente por una sartén.

—¡Frisk, no interrumpas! —Gritó Undyne enfurecida lanzando otra lanza, una que Frisk volvió a desviar con rapidez, esa atravesó un enorme cuadro de una chica gato de cabello rosa.

—¡NO! —Exclamó Alphys con terror.

—¡Mátala Frisk, mátala! —Gritó Flowey alentándole.

Frisk le miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente el comentario no le había hecho gracia, pero no tuvo tiempo para reclamarle pues tuvo que bloquear dos lanzas más. Frisk sentía un gran alivio de haber decidido volver para preguntarle a Alphys si quería que le comprara algo, aunque hubiese sido más fácil si no le hubiese pedido a Toriel que fuese adelantándose.

—¡Conque esas tenemos, ¿no?! ¡Pues bien! —Alrededor de Frisk todo se puso oscuro, estaba encerrado en una especie de caja y su alma se materializó flotando frente suyo. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, Undyne era muy susceptible.

Por otro lado, Alphys no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, no sabía a quién apoyar o cómo interrumpir la pelea, era entre Frisk y Undyne, ¿cómo podía elegir entre Frisk y Undyne?

—¡Pelea! —Gritó Flowey.

Frisk suspiró y miró a Alphys, señaló a Flowey y luego el sótano. El mensaje era claro: Flowey no está ayudando, llévatelo de aquí.

—P-pero… —una lanza más fue bloqueada y esta se enterró a unos centímetros de la mesa en la que Flowey estaba ubicado.

—¡Ten cuidado a donde lanzas esas cosas! —Le gritó Flowey a Frisk.

—¡Tú cállate! —Gritó Undyne lista para lanzarle una lanza a Flowey. Frisk la bloqueó y Alphys tomó a Flowey rápidamente y corrió al sótano.

—¡Lo siento, Undyne! —Exclamó antes de encerrarse allí abajo, lo último que vieron fue a Frisk seleccionando [ACTUAR].

Si Undyne le dijo algo no lo escuchó, el sótano estaba hecho para aislar el ruido para que cuando se quedara hasta la una de la mañana trabajando no despertara a los vecinos. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y puso a Flowey encima de una enorme mesa llena de tuercas, planos y herramientas, trató de tranquilizarse y una vez lo hizo se preocupó.

—¿Frisk estará bien? —Preguntó al aire, no esperó que Flowey le respondiera.

—Es una plaga, no morirá ni aunque le atraviesen con mil lanzas —dijo la flor aún afectado por el repentino ataque.

Alphys tragó nerviosa ante el ejemplo de Flowey. Hubo más silencio. Por la emoción del momento ninguno de los dos había vuelto a decir nada, Flowey aún necesitaba tranquilizarse y Alphys solamente le miraba de reojo. Cuando lo veía no podía evitar sentirse culpable, no podía evitar recordar cosas desagradables del pasado ni podía evitar sentir miedo, pero no de Flowey en sí, sino que ese miedo era la sensación de haber hecho algo horrible e irreparable, miedo a algo que no conocía.

Miedo a su propia creación. Ese mismo sentimiento era con el que había vivido por años encerrada en su laboratorio, el mismo que la agobió día y noche la estaba empezando a asfixiar en el sótano. Odiaba el sentimiento, no quería sentirse así, sabía lo que debía hacer pero… ¿por qué no hacía nada?

«—Di la verdad» Eso era lo que Frisk le había dicho en Underground. Tomó aire y miró a Flowey tímidamente pero con firmeza a la vez.

Éste le miró confundido. —¿Qué?

—… ¿Eres Asriel? —Preguntó sin titubear aunque su voz tembló en cuanto lo hizo. La expresión de asombro mezclado con ira le respondió.

—¿No deberías saber eso ya? —Le devolvió la pregunta sin molestarse en fingir que aquello no le había molestado.

—No estaba segura —admitió— yo… no estaba segura, pensé que… pensé que quizás… no sería posible, jamás creí que era posible que la consciencia de alguien se trasladara a un objeto si… ya sabes… no lo creí.

Flowey sonrió de forma torcida, una sonrisa chueca que si bien no era deforme expresaba perfectamente que no estaba de buen humor. —Pues como verás… es así, has conseguido un gran logro, Dra. Alphys, has creado un ser sin alma que desea vivir —se burló de ella, Alphys se encogió en su lugar.

—No sabía que podría devolverte a la vida —dijo acongojada.

Flowey soltó una carcajada. —Pf… ¿con vida? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Muy buen chiste! Oh, no te confundas, no trajiste nadie a la vida, solamente me creaste a mí, Flowey, Flowey la flor —sonrió— porque Asriel está muerto.

Alphys le miró atenta, estaba asustada pero a la vez no podía dejar de mirarlo, era claro que iba a llorar, estaba angustiada y no exactamente por los horrorosos gestos de Flowey. —Has pasado por mucho… ¿no es verdad? —Preguntó tratando de secarse los ojos con las mangas de su camisa, pero entre más las secaba… más lágrimas salían, las palabras de Flowey reflejaban perfectamente a alguien que había sufrido demasiado— Sé que disculpándome… sé que no cambiaré nada y que te dañé… pero aun así, te pido perdón Asriel… lo siento, es todo lo que puedo darte…

Flowey había dejado de mofarse de ella, ahora le miraba con atención, ni sorprendido ni enojado, solamente curioso y confundido, en todas las líneas de tiempo en las que había vivido jamás había llegado a ver eso, jamás había llegado a ver a la científica Alphys llorar mientras se disculpaba con él; la había visto suplicar, gritar espantada, reír como una mensa y sollozar por la muerte de algún personaje estúpido de sus animes.

Nunca le había pedido perdón… es más, nunca nadie le había pedido perdón desde que se había convertido en Flowey.

Era patético, ella lloraba por algo que no tenía vuelta atrás y él se sentía… ¿cómo se sentía? No podía decir que sintiera algo, no podía sentir nada pero aun así había algo incómodo de esa escena. No sabía lo que era, era extraño casi tanto como aquella sensación que tuvo durante su charla con Frisk.

—Lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente quitándose los lentes y secándolos con su camisa, luego hizo lo mismo con sus ojos— Asriel, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

—Flowey —corrigió con incomodidad, ya no se sentía tan irritado con la presencia de la reptil— y a menos que puedas conseguirme un alma, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Pero…

—Déjalo, nerd —le cortó Flowey— no estoy de humor para seguir peleando contigo.

Aquello era como un pacto de tregua, Alphys se quedó callada y se sentó en una silla lejana, todo había vuelto a ser incómodo pero el ambiente por alguna razón ya no era pesado y Alphys ya no se sentía agobiada. Lo había dejado salir y aunque no estaba conforme sí era un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

—Ugh, esto es aburrido, ¿cuánto tardarán allí arriba? —Preguntó Flowey después de quince minutos.

—Eh… iré a ver —dijo Alphys levantándose con rapidez y abriendo la puerta, una lanza se clavó a su derecha obligándola a cerrarla inmediatamente. Casi se cayó de las escaleras y tuvo que agarrarse de la baranda para volver a la silla sin que sus piernas temblorosas la hicieran besar el suelo. —No… han terminado.

—Arg… ¡me aburro! —Exclamó en berrinche.

Alphys lo miró atenta por un momento, Flowey parecía más relajado. Entonces, tuvo una idea. —Eh… creo que tengo algo que puede funcionar para distraernos.

Flowey vio cómo ella se levantaba de nuevo y con torpeza buscaba entre una librería una cosa parecida a un libro… solamente que era de plástico y tenía una portada rosa con una chica que juraba ya haber visto antes…

—Oh no.

—Es la primera temporada Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie, versión limitada del aniversario del 97 —dijo ella acomodándose los lentes con una expresión muy seria, una que cambió por su encorvada y tímida pose de siempre— ¿te gustaría verlo conmigo…?

Y obtuvo una respuesta inmediatamente. —NO.

.-

—Me voy por veinte minutos a la tienda a comprar unos tomates… ¿y destruyes la sala de tu casa? —Preguntó Toriel tratando de mantener la calma— Y no sólo eso, sino que también te atreves a atacar a Frisk dejándole como única defensa… ¡un sartén!

La mirada de furia intensa hizo que Undyne, quien estaba exhausta en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento cerrara los ojos esperando lo peor, a su lado Frisk estaba de pie tranquilamente mientras sostenía un sartén medianamente magullado y sólo se le veía una herida en la mejilla que había sido curada ya con una bandita.

"Fue mi culpa también"

Toriel le miró inquisitivamente y Frisk bajó la cabeza, Undyne le imitó. Definitivamente no podía contra esas caras de arrepentimiento, además, Frisk no había resultado con nada más que un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla y solamente había perdido 5 de HP, Undyne por otro lado aunque estaba entera se daba a entender que Frisk le había dado lucha… y que había ganado.

—De acuerdo, quiero que se disculpen —cedió sin dejar de mirarlos severamente.

Undyne miró a Frisk quien le miraba atentamente y con algo de vergüenza, no había hecho nada pero haber peleado con ella y haberle hecho enojar para Frisk ya era motivo de pedir perdón. Undyne se levantó y se rascó la nuca, ella tampoco podía contra esa mirada.

—Lo siento Punk, pero Flowey es un imbécil —dijo sinceramente cruzándose de brazos. Frisk rió un poco y Toriel carraspeó— de acuerdo… aunque es verdad, lo siento.

La respuesta de Frisk fue un abrazo, Toriel sonrió enternecida y Undyne simplemente aceptó el abrazo con mucha vergüenza, antes de separarle con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. —Ya, tampoco es para tanto.

—Por cierto… ¿dónde están Flowey y Alphys? —Preguntó Toriel mirando a todos lados.

Frisk sudó frío y Undyne abrió los ojos alterada, ambos corrieron inmediatamente al sótano, donde se escucharon gritos de desespero, miedo y terror, entre el afán no se molestaron en fijarse bien si le pertenecían a Alphys o Flowey, simplemente bajaron deseando que nada malo hubiese ocurrido…

Y así se encontraron con la escena más extraña del mundo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios te quedas ahí parada Mew Mew?! ¡GOLPÉALO CON TUS GARRAS! ¡Mátalo! —Gritaba Flowey con emoción.

—¡Esta es la mejor parte! —Chilló Alphys abrazando una almohada con la cara de Mew Mew.

Undyne estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Toriel le tapó la boca y Frisk le hizo señal de que callara, los tres subieron suavemente y en silencio las escaleras buscando no perturbarlos, que Flowey estuviera viendo anime con alguien sin amenazar con envenenar algo era algo insólito, posiblemente, ese era el mayor progreso en todos los chequeos de la Dra. Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿Siguiente capítulo: Las flores no duermen por una razón  
> ∟Desde hacía mucho tiempo Flowey no soñaba de esa forma.


	6. Las flores no duermen por una razón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde hacía mucho tiempo Flowey no soñaba de esa forma.

—Entonces… ¿estudias para unas clases que empiezan dentro de un mes? Eres un nerd —dijo Flowey enarcando una ceja.

Frisk rió. _"También son mis deberes de embajador"_

—¿Embajador?

_"Sí, soy el embajador de los monstruos"._

Flowey parecía desconcertado pero por alguna extraña razón no le sorprendía, que fuera así, seguramente Asgore le había hecho aquella petición considerando que posiblemente había pensado que un humano podría abogar por todos los monstruos, incluso si era solamente un infante de aproximadamente diez años de edad. Eso mismo había pensado con Chara y en su tiempo había sido una idea bastante buena… claro que ahora sonaba ridículo.

Toriel no estaba en casa esa noche, había ido a cenar con Sans y ahora sólo quedaban Flowey y Frisk en casa, lo flor se quejó como por una hora y media sobre lo horroroso que era que la mujer cabra saliera con esa "basura sonriente", sin embargo Frisk fue paciente y le escuchó mientas sacaba sus cuadernos y libros escolares que Toriel le había facilitado.

Era tarde, ambos estaban en el comedor rodeados de varios libros y papeles, Frisk estaba en su pijama a rayas, hacía sus deberes de embajador y al mismo tiempo le prestaba atención a Flowey en lo que podía.

—Hey… —Frisk dejó de escribir un momento para mirar a Flowey con atención— si puedes hablar, ¿por qué hablas con las manos?

Frisk le miró con sorpresa, era el primero que le preguntaba algo así. Carraspeó un poco con incomodidad y sonrió con vergüenza. _"No se me da bien hablar"_

Flowey parpadeó un par de veces. —¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio? Me has hablado dos veces de forma normal, ¿me crees idiota como para no recordarlo? —Enarcó una ceja.

Frisk negó apresuradamente con las manos. _"No es eso, es que eran ocasiones especiales, prefiero…"_ pero Flowey le miraba de forma inquisitiva, molesto, como si se estuviera burlando de él. Frisk miró sus manos… y tomó aire. —E-es más fácil hablar en señas… para… expresarse…

—Eso es ridículo —dijo Flowey rodando los ojos— ¿ves? Estás hablando y me ahorras tener que ver tus señas y esperar saber que dices. Tonto, realmente te gusta complicarte la vida, ¿no?

Frisk levantó las manos con intenciones de contestarle, pero una mirada de Flowey hizo que las bajara inmediatamente. —Es que… de verdad que no se me da hablar… lo hago muy… muy… lento.

Flowey no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—De acuerdo, no sé qué problemas hayas tenido en el pasado o si te molestaban o algo así y la verdad no me importa —Frisk no sabía qué decir, Flowey estaba siendo muy insensible pero eso no era algo nuevo— pero conmigo no hagas esas señas que me desgastas la vista, o me hablas o no lo haces.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Frisk con desconcierto.

—Porque es estúpido, tienes voz y no la usas —respondió bufando— me pones los pelos de punta.

 _"¿No serán pétalos?"_ Preguntó Frisk con una sonrisa.

Flowey se quedó callado mirándolo con enojo. Frisk tragó.

—L-lo siento.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esas bromas de nuevo, ¿entendido? —Dijo la flor frunciendo el ceño.

Frisk se encogió de hombros sonriendo aún, irritando a Flowey, entonces decidió centrarse de nuevo en su trabajo. No le gustaba hablar, de verdad que no era su fuerte, se sentía torpe y unos nervios terribles al hacerlo, pero Flowey no iba a entender eso, a él le daba igual (tal y como había dicho) no quería enojarlo… lo bueno es que Flowey no le reclamaba por su forma lenta de hablar, eso era… algo.

Entre sus pensamientos empezó a perderse y con ello la consciencia, empezó a ver el papel borroso, el sueño le estaba ganando. Bostezó.

—Si tienes sueño vete a dormir —dijo Flowey mirándole con aburrimiento— pero deja la televisión encendida.

Frisk se restregó un ojo tratando de aclarar su vista, iba a usar las manos de nuevo pero Flowey le gruñó. —Uh… ¿no vas a… dormir?

—Las flores no duermen idiota —respondió rodando los ojos— ¿vas a dormir o no?

Frisk asintió con la cabeza, al día siguiente terminaría con sus deberes. Ordenó todo con toda la rapidez que el sueño le permitía, se fue a su habitación con Flowey, se acostó en su cama y le dejó en la mesa del lado, mirando a la televisión, la encendió con el control remoto y se lo dejó al lado.

—Por favor… no le subas mucho el volu… volumen.

—Duérmete y no molestes —le dijo Flowey poniendo el canal de camiones monstruo.

Frisk suspiró y se recostó, durmiéndose al instante.

Flowey le miró de reojo como buscando asegurarse de que estuviera durmiendo; podía ser cruel, pero en serio le molestaba que Frisk utilizara sus manos para hablar cuando podía hacerlo perfectamente con su voz, era un insulto para él, mataría por tener manos y poder salir de esa condenada maceta, ¿qué no haría por tener su cuerpo de nuevo? A Frisk no le faltaba nada y aun así se creaba problemas que no existían.

Aunque fuese sólo con él no le importaba, tendría que hablarle si quería que le respondiera.

Suspiró, en la televisión no estaban mostrando nada interesante y se estaba aburriendo, miró a Frisk nuevamente y simplemente le vio acomodarse en la cama teniendo un grato sueño.

Dormir. Claramente le había mentido, él también dormía, aunque no era necesario del todo podía hacerlo… otra cosa es que quisiese. Siempre que cerraba los ojos pesadillas llegaban a su cabeza o si no eran pesadillas eran sueños en los que gobernaba el mundo con puño de hierro… sin embargo las pesadillas eran lo que predominaban.

Pero aun así… no lo había intentado en la superficie, quizás podría tener un buen sueño o simplemente nada, fuese como fuera, sería más entretenido que ver ese tonto programa repetido y a Frisk dormir.

Cerró los ojos esperando poder dormirse pronto, sin embargo, él no era la persona más paciente y tampoco era fan de dormir, (en Underground no acostumbró a hacerlo por creer que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría a hacerle algo, siendo una diminuta flor todo era un peligro) así que abrió los ojos nuevamente, cambiaría de canal.

Pero el control remoto no estaba ahí, tampoco el televisor y la habitación estaba más oscura que de costumbre. O estaba soñando o se había reiniciado el mundo.

—¿Dónde…? —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su propia voz, entonces fue consciente de que tenía manos y pies… y su cuerpo de vuelta. Era Asriel nuevamente— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué clase de sueño es este?

Una luz llamó su atención, la única luz en ese oscuro lugar se trataba de un pequeño y brillante corazón azul celeste, éste se movía de forma irregular, temblaba y se sacudía, como si intentara liberarse de algo.

—¿Un alma humana? —Preguntó acercándose a ella.

El alma saltó de repente y se perdió en el cielo oscuro. Después apareció otra más, de color amarillo, esta hizo lo mismo que la anterior, después fue una verde, luego una naranja, después una violeta y finalmente una de color índigo.

Después hubo un estallido, Asriel cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontraba rodeado por las almas… había vuelto a ser Flowey.

Si ese de verdad era un sueño tenía que considerar empezar a tomar terapias.

Las almas empezaron a girar aumentando cada vez la velocidad, rostros empezaron a aparecer frente a Flowey, rostros humanos, rostros de monstruos y finalmente… un rostro familiar.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver una cara sonriente frente suyo.

—¿Chara?

Despertó de golpe. Miró a todos lados asegurándose de seguir en la maceta, en la habitación y con Frisk a su lado. Efectivamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad, había sido solamente un extraño sueño, suspiró aliviado y Frisk continuaba…

Se aterró cuando en cuanto le vio, Frisk ya estaba viéndole, pero no sólo _viéndole,_ Frisk tenía los ojos abiertos, sus mejillas eran de color rojizo y el color rojo de sus iris resaltaba entre la oscuridad reflejando el televisor, no sonreía, le miraba de forma reflexiva con bastante tranquilidad, como en su mundo.

No hacía falta ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba. Flowey en ese momento hizo lo que vio más conveniente: gritar.

—¡Ahhh!

Se tambaleó un poco y la maceta perdió equilibrio, cayó de la mesa. Justo entonces en el último segundo fue atrapado en los aires, Frisk tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y estaba en el suelo sosteniéndole como podía. Ya no tenía los ojos abiertos, sus mejillas no eran rojas y su rostro lucía una mueca de preocupación.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —Preguntó con sorpresa, tenía sueño y hubiese hablado con señas pero tenía las manos ocupadas con Flowey.

Flowey le miraba como si fuera un fantasma. —¿Chara?

Frisk ladeó la cabeza. —¿Qué…? ¿Pasó algo con… Chara? … ¿Tuviste una pesadilla…?

No entendía, ninguno de los dos lo hacía, Frisk se había despertado al escuchar el grito de Flowey así que no comprendía lo que ocurría y Flowey no sabía si creer que Frisk era… Frisk o si era Chara, pero esa cara de confusión y genuina preocupación… es decir, esa cara de idiota solamente podía tenerla Frisk.

—Eso… parece… —se sacudió— demonios, por esto es que no duermo.

—Flowey… —Frisk se levantó con dificultad y le puso en la cama, le miraba con seriedad— ¿seguro que… no pasó nada?

Flowey no estaba convencido del todo, pero entre me pasaban los segundos lo que hace un momento empezaba a encajar más con un sueño que con una realidad. —Sólo fue un sueño, idiota, ¿no se suponía que estabas durmiendo? —Frisk le miró de forma apremiante— Ugh… bien, sí, soñé con Chara, soñé que te lanzaba de un puente —Frisk abrió la boca con sorpresa como no creyéndole— idiota… solamente me confundí cuando te vi… demonios no pensé que se parecieran tanto —murmuró al final para sí mismo.

Frisk le miró sin entender. —Dijiste que éramos diferentes…

Claramente se refería a cuando se había despedido como Asriel. —Calla. ¡Lo sé! Sólo... Ugh, duérmete que no quiero seguir hablando contigo.

—Puedes…

—Hablarte de cualquier cosa, seh, ¡duérmete ya, ¿por qué te levantaste?!

—P-porque gritaste —dijo Frisk con sorpresa— estaba durmiendo y gritaste, por eso…

Todo era muy extraño, aunque tenía sueño y bastante cansancio Frisk insistía en saber qué pasaba con Flowey, no era normal que gritara en mitad de la noche, muy pocas cosas podían asustar a Flowey… es más, casi podía jurar que nunca había visto a Flowey tan asustado como lo estaba en esa noche.

—Ya duérmete, mañana hablamos —le dijo cortó Flowey mirando a otro lado.

Dudó un poco, pero al final le obedeció sabiendo que si se trataba de algo realmente importante Flowey se lo iba a contar. Frisk se durmió fácilmente y Flowey decidió no volver a pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Las horas pasaron y todavía no podía quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza y dudaba mucho que fuese a ser capaz de olvidarlo prontamente, su cabeza era un caos. ¿Chara seguía con ellos? Desde hacía mucho no pensaba en ello, siempre trataba de no hacerlo porque sencillamente le daba muy malos recuerdos, recordaba perfectamente cómo Chara había destruido a cada ser en Underground, incluyéndole claramente.

Desde entonces se había dado cuenta que en realidad no sabía nada de Chara, cuando creyó que ayudándolo a destruir el mundo iba a conseguir su perdón por traicionarle le mató, cuando reinició y creyó que iba a hacerlo de nuevo por mera diversión… empezó a hacerlo todo bien, entonces cuando pensó que le tenía de vuelta, que Chara había _vuelto_ … resultó que todo el tiempo había sido Frisk. ¿Decepcionante? ¿Doloroso? No lo sabía y no había vuelto a pensar en ello. Miró a Frisk nuevamente, lucía una sonrisa tranquila que le hacía lucir como un inocente pero estúpido bebé.

Hizo una mueca. Frisk definitivamente no podía ser Chara… ¿verdad?

—Ya duerme… —Flowey miró a la puerta, no había escuchado que Toriel hubiese llegado.

La mujer se acercó hasta Frisk y le cobijó bien, regalándole un beso en la frente, la sonrisa de Frisk se ensanchó. Luego se levantó y miró a Flowey.

—Gracias por cuidarle —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Flowey desvió la mirada. —Como sea.

Toriel no dejó de sonreírle y le dio un beso en uno de sus pétalos también, sobresaltándole. —Buenas noches, Flowey.

Flowey empezó a balbucear algunas cosas, causándole más gracia a la mujer cabra, ella se despidió entre risas y cerró la puerta de la habitación. —Esa loca… —murmuró tratando de tranquilizarse. A decir verdad, no entendía por qué se había alterado, aunque no hubiese esperado ello, no era razón para sorprenderse de esa forma.

—wow, sí que tienes un _floema_ de tsunderismo, ¿eres un _cactus_ por casualidad? —Aquella voz burlesca y conocida estuvo a punto de hacerle gritar nuevamente, pero un hueso se le metió en la boca impidiéndole hacer ruido— hey, no queremos despertar al chaval.

Flowey gruñó al ver a Sans a su lado, el maldito se había teletransportado al interior de la habitación, lucía su espantosa sonrisa de siempre y tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Una vez el esqueleto se aseguró de que la flor no fuese a armar un escándalo le sacó el pequeño hueso de la boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—dije que te tendría vigilado, ¿no es así? bueno, pues pasaba por el barrio y no vi problema en hacerles una pequeña visita —respondió casualmente mientras se acercaba a Frisk, como asegurándose de que estuviese completo— si eres tan buena niñera quizás podría contratarte para que cuides de paps. —Obviamente lo decía en forma de broma, solamente para irritarlo.

—Ugh, largo de aquí basura sonriente —le dijo molesto— a menos que quieras que llame a la mamá cabra.

—ya me iba de todas formas —dijo Sans tranquilamente— simplemente quería asegurarme de que todo estuviese en su _ramo._

Flowey estuvo a punto de gritarle, hasta que recordó lo que había visto y lo encajó con las palabras de Sans. —¿Acaso pasó algo?

—nah, solamente problemas de energía por ahí y por allá, alphys cree que puede estar pasando algo por ahí, pero no creo que tengas algo que ver en eso… ¿verdad?

Aquello era una amenaza implícita, pero Flowey la ignoró. Si algo estaba pasando claramente no era cosa suya, podían llamarlo exagerado pero estaba más que seguro que podía tener alguna conexión con ese extraño sueño.

—No. Pero… hay algo —dijo incómodo. —No creas que confío en ti pero… ugh, no es como si pudiese hablarlo con Frisk.

—¿de qué se trata? —Preguntó Sans mirando tranquilo a Flowey.

Flowey carraspeó. —Es… de Frisk.

No necesitó aclararle a qué se refería, la expresión vacía de Sans daba a entender que había captado el mensaje. —hablaremos de eso después —aseguró mirando a Frisk, luego chasqueando los dedos desapareció de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, ni Flowey ni Frisk hablaron al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿Siguiente capítulo: El cielo de la superficie  
> ∟No era lo mismo ver las estrellas desde el cráter del monte Ebott que hacerlo en la superficie.


	7. El cielo de la superficie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No era lo mismo ver las estrellas desde el cráter del monte Ebott que hacerlo en la superficie.

Uno de los tantos defectos de Flowey era lo rápido que se aburría, no había un momento en el que dejara se quejara que estaba cansado de estar en esa maceta, en esa casa haciendo nada, de lo molesto que era el sol, lo irritantes que eran los colores de las paredes, etc. Y cuando Frisk no estaba con él eso se amplificaba.

Prácticamente Frisk era el único que podía mantenerlo entretenido sin que dijera veinte veces "estoy aburrido", claro, tanto Frisk como El Niño Monstruo o Papyrus (los dos últimos le hacían gritar de desespero mas no de aburrimiento) pero ninguno de ellos estaba allí ese día, solamente estaban Undyne y Toriel en la casa preparando el picnic de esa noche.

—¡Me aburro! No sé por qué le pides ayuda al sushi si solamente sabe quemar la cocina —dijo mirando con desinterés a Toriel.

—Repite eso, yerbajo asqueroso —le retó Undyne levantando un cuchillo con el que estaba cortando los tomates de los sándwiches.

—Con mucho gusto, salmón crudo —dijo Flowey mirándola de forma retadora.

—Undyne está aprendiendo —interrumpió Toriel tomando la mano de la guerrera y quitándole el cuchillo— y deberías ser más amable con ella, Flowey.

—Tsk, no pierdas el tiempo con él, Toriel —le aconsejó Undyne volviendo a su trabajo tomando otro cuchillo— es una planta maleducada que solamente sabe…

—¿… _envenenar_ con las palabras? —Undyne hizo una mueca de disgusto al igual que Flowey, Toriel sonrió— vamos, fue divertido.

Undyne no dijo nada para no molestarla, pero Flowey era mucho más directo.

—No, no lo fue —dijo con molestia— ¿por qué todos hacen esas asquerosas bromas de plantas?

Toriel solamente rió aún más confundiendo a Flowey y a Undyne.

Ese día iban a ir a un picnic nocturno, claramente había sido planeado por Frisk, esa noche verían las estrellas al aire libre en un campo abierto cerca al monte Ebott. Cuando le comentó la idea, Toriel le apoyó emocionada, Undyne prometió ayudar con la merienda, Alphys llamaría algunos invitados y Sans, Frisk y Papyrus buscarían el telescopio de Sans entre toda su basura (esa era la tarea más dura de las tres).

¿Dónde quedó Flowey entre ese reparto? Claramente no quería ir a la casa de los esqueletos así que, ignorando todas las peticiones de Frisk se quedó en casa, aburriéndose e incordiando a Undyne y Toriel.

—¡Me estoy aburriendo!

—¡Arg! ¡Pues vete a ver la televisión, pequeña alimaña! —Exclamó Undyne de mal humor, Toriel suspiró cansada.

—No hay nada interesante que ver —respondió la flor bufando— Ugh… ¿cuánto falta para que Frisk vuelva?

—Nos encontraremos con Frisk, Sans y Papyrus en la noche, en el monte Ebott, Flowey —respondió Toriel tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡Ughhhh! ¡Moriré de aburrimiento!

—¡Si quieres te ayudo a hacerlo ahora mismo! —Exclamó Undyne levantando de nuevo el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamó Toriel congelándolos a los dos, Undyne soltó el cuchillo y Flowey dejó de gruñir, ambos miraron a la mayor. Lucía un semblante serio causándoles un escalofrío— Ustedes dos se van a la sala a leer ahora mismo.

—P-pero Toriel —dijo Undyne tratando de no molestarla más de lo que ya estaba— estoy ayudándote a cocinar.

—Me las arreglaré sola, ahora váyanse ahora mismo a la sala, hay muchos libros en las estanterías —ordenó con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Ni hablar! Primero muerto que con el sushi, ¡si huele desde aquí! ¡No la quiero cerca! —Exclamó Flowey, pero la respuesta de Toriel fue un ceño fruncido que le dejó en blanco.

¿Resultado? Cinco minutos después Undyne y Flowey estaban tratando de ponerse de acuerdo para poder escoger una buena historia.

—¿Cuentos del ayer y hoy?

—No —negó Flowey con desinterés.

Undyne lo lanzó a la pila de libros que iban rechazando.

—72 usos para los caracoles —Undyne arrugó su nariz al escuchar el título.

Flowey pareció meditarlo, pero al final negó.

—Nah, ese ya me lo leí.

Undyne le miró con asombro y medio asqueada, la respuesta de éste fue una ceja enarcada y un "¿qué?". Ella decidió no preguntar y continuar con la búsqueda.

—La historia de los monstruos volumen 2: los hijos del rey.

Flowey frunció el ceño.

—No.

—¿Para qué tiene Toriel esto aquí? Todo el mundo se sabe la historia —dijo Undyne lanzándolo también— a ver… el mago de OZ.

—Para nenitas.

—¿Cuándo estarás de acuerdo con uno? —Bufó Undyne.

—¿Acaso quieres leer ese libro de bebés? —Preguntó Flowey mirándole con confusión.

Ella se quedó en silencio meditándolo, tenía un buen punto. Lo lanzó con los otros y continuó buscando.

—Ugh… a ver… ¿el Padrino?

—¿De qué trata ese? —Preguntó Flowey prestándole un poco de atención.

—No lo sé, no tiene sinopsis… pero tiene la imagen de un tipo con una pistola —dijo señalando la portada dándole una buena aceptación al libro de inmediato.

A Flowey al parecer también le gustó el detalle de la pistola.

—Ya que.

Undyne se sentó en el suelo delante de Flowey, habían hecho una especie de tregua temporal y silenciosa, él no la irritaba y ella no le llenaba la maceta con lanzas, pasarían una muy aburrida tarde leyendo ese condenado libro esperando a que fuera la hora de marcharse. Sólo por esa vez estarían en paz aguantándose uno al otro.

Seis horas después el timbre sonó, Toriel quién ya casi acababa de hacer la merienda fue a abrir encontrándose con el Niño Monstruo, sonreía y llevaba una mochila colgada en sus hombros.

—¡Buenas tardes señora mamá de Frisk! —Saludó con ánimo— ¿Está Frisk en casa?

—Puedes llamarme Toriel —dijo ella de buen humor— Frisk salió con Sans y Papyrus, pero nos reuniremos en el monte Ebott —Toriel le sonrió amablemente— ¿quieres pasar y esperar a que sea la hora de irnos?

—Oh… ¿me darán un aventón? —Preguntó sonriente, Toriel asintió— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Muchas gracias!

—Flowey y Undyne están en la sala —dijo Toriel acompañándolo dentro— no los he escuchado discutir en un rato así que todo debe estar bien…

Se quedó callada en cuanto vio una de las escenas más extrañas que había visto desde que vio a Flowey y Alphys animar con emoción a Mew Mew; Flowey escuchaba atentamente a Undyne quién leía un libro con suma concentración. El Niño Monstruo se mostró curioso.

—Debe ser bueno el libro.

—Sí… mucho… —asintió Toriel sin poder creérselo aún.

Y entonces, de repente Undyne exclamó con emoción entre la lectura: —¡Y a dormir con los peces!

—¡Muajajajajaja! ¡Sí! —Rió Flowey con maldad, compartiendo la misma emoción de Undyne.

Entonces todo cobró sentido: un libro de violencia, ¿cómo no podrían quedarse tranquilos si era uno de los únicos temas en los que concordaban? Toriel se vio tentada a quitarles el libro alegando que no era para niños, pero no quería arruinarles el momento, así que simplemente le indicó al Niño Monstruo que la acompañara hasta la cocina, a él sí que no le iba a permitir escuchar esa historia.

.-

Al final del día Flowey y Undyne se volvieron compañeros de lectura y nuevos fanáticos de las novelas mafiosas, en el auto no habían parado de hablar de ello y Toriel tenía que responder a las preguntas del Niño Monstruo sobre de qué hablaban con un: no es nada interesante. Los habría callado, pero de nuevo, esa era la primera vez que conseguían congeniar tan bien. El camino fue pesado pero valió la pena, era preferible escucharlos hablar de un libro con emoción a verlos amenazarse a muerte entre ellos.

—¡CLON DE ASGORE, UNDYNE, FLOWEY, ESTAMOS AQUÍ! —Exclamó Papyrus en cuanto los vio llegar.

Toriel estacionó el auto y Undyne salió inmediatamente con el Niño Monstruo a saludar a Papyrus, el infante estaba emocionado, claro, estaba frente a su ídolo; mientras Papyrus atendía al Niño Monstruo y Undyne sacaba los aperitivos del baúl, Frisk se asomó por la puerta del auto con una sonrisa.

—Ugh, no me mires de esa forma —dijo la flor con desagrado.

—¿Si están todos? —Preguntó Toriel saliendo y observando a su alrededor.

Frisk asintió enérgicamente y sacó a Flowey del auto. Flowey por su parte no se sentía muy feliz de haber salido al último, sin embargo cualquier reproche murió en su boca cuando vio a su alrededor: literalmente estaban todos ahí.

A lo largo del prado se extendían cientos de grupos de monstruos, desde los conejos de Snowdin hasta los Vulkin de Hotland, todos estaban reunidos en sus pequeños grupos, sentados encima de una manta o frente alguna carpa, unos tenían sillas y otros estaban acostados en el césped.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —Preguntó Flowey.

—Sorpresa —dijo Frisk casi en un susurro, permitiéndole sólo a él escucharle— hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas… pensé que… sería bueno que todos lo viéramos juntos

Flowey no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso estaba insinuando que había invitado a todos los monstruos a ver las estrellas? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Solamente eran puntos brillantes en el cielo, no un motivo para una reunión de ese calibre.

—¡Oh, Darling! —Una voz robótica se aproximó a ellos, Flowey se quedó congelado y Frisk no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, Mettaton ya lo estaba estrechando entre sus brazos levantándole del suelo— ¡No te veo por unos meses y mira lo que haces!

—¡Hey imbécil, que romperás la maceta! —Gritó Flowey de mal humor al ser parte del abrazo también.

Mettaton le miró determinándolo por primera vez, luego enarcó una ceja.

—Vaya, vaya, pero que florecilla más maleducada. Me disgustan los haters —le miraba amenazante, pero de repente suspiró y bajó a Frisk— pero no arruinaré una noche tan especial, todo Underground está reunida aquí, mis Glamburguers están siendo un éxito y Blooky está conmigo ¿qué más podría pedir?

Frisk sonrió ante las palabras de Mettaton, con una mano hizo un par de señas, el robot sonrió.

—¡Sí, Blooky vino! Está hablando con Shyren y Aaron, más tarde iremos contigo y Alphys para pasar el rato —Mettaton le sonrió amablemente— gracias por habernos invitado, Darling.

Flowey miraba con desagrado cómo Frisk empezaba a negar modestamente el reconocimiento por el evento y cómo Mettaton continuaba halagándole, era extraño ver a ese robot alabar a alguien que no fuese él mismo.

Para su fortuna y diversión, la conversación fue interrumpida por un joven monstruo del tipo gato, llevaba un uniforme y un carrito de hamburguesas.

—J-jefe, hay problemas.

Mettaton le miró con indiferencia y arrogancia. —¿Ahora qué es?

El gato carraspeó nervioso.

—Las arañas… me han prohibido seguir vendiendo en su… "territorio" —Algo muy malo debían haberle hecho pues parecía temblar al recordarlo.

—Burgerpants, ¿acaso todo tengo que hacerlo yo? —Preguntó Mettaton con hastío, la respuesta del joven fue un leve y muy irritado "tengo nombre", pero el robot le ignoró— Iré, solamente porque estoy de buen humor —miró a Frisk con una sonrisa— lo siento, Darling, pero tendré que retirarme por hoy, ¡visita a Blooky! Vivimos juntos así que podremos vernos y… —dirigió su vista a Flowey, le miraba por encima del hombro— puedes traerlo a él también si quieres —luego agregó:—, pero con bozal. ¡Hasta luego!

Frisk se despidió riéndose con nerviosismo y luego con una sonrisa paciente hizo lo mismo con Burgerpants, quién se veía forzado a seguir a su jefe.

—Descuida, no te culpo por estas horas extra chiquitín —dijo Burgerpants con un tic en el ojo— esto es cosa del jefe…

—¡Burgerpants!

—¡Que tengo nom…! —Y entonces se corrigió inmediatamente— S-sí señor…

Y sin agregar nada más se marchó tras Mettaton, Frisk esperaba que pudiese llegar a un acuerdo con Muffet y Flowey simplemente se mostraba molesto e incómodo por estar rodeado por tantos monstruos.

—Debes estar teniendo mucha diversión —dijo de forma sarcástica.

—Sí —respondió Frisk con una sonrisa— todos mis amigos están aquí.

Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que no había tartamudeado y su voz no había temblado al hablar, ciertamente Frisk se sentía libre en ese lugar, rodeado de personas que quería y que le querían. Por su parte Flowey se sentía apremiado, pero no iba a decir nada al respecto. Después se quejaría pero por ahora dejaría a Frisk disfrutar del momento, se notaba que se había esforzado y trabajado bastante planeando todo eso, lucía radiante y sonreía… mucho más de lo usual.

Sólo por esa vez le dejaría en paz.

Santo cielo, se estaba volviendo muy débil.

—Como sea… ¿todos están aquí? —Preguntó cambiando de tema, Frisk asintió— ¿Incluso ese viejo tonto?

—Flowey… —Frisk le reprimió suavemente.

—¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad —dijo la flor rodando los ojos.

Negando con la cabeza Frisk no dijo nada más, le preocupaba la actitud que tendría Flowey ante Asgore, recordaba perfectamente que el rey de los monstruos era un blanco muy seguido para las burlas de la flor, aunque era diferido, Asgore no merecía eso. Menos viniendo de su propio hijo.

—¡Hey, ¿se van a quedar todo el día ahí?! —Exclamó Undyne llamando su atención.

Alphys, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne y el Niño Monstruo estaban sentados en el césped, Toriel sacaba los aperitivos con ayuda de Papyrus y Alphys recalibraba el telescopio de Sans. Todos dejaron de hacer sus labores en cuanto les vieron acercarse.

—Hola, Flowey —saludó Alphys levantando una mano con una sonrisa tímida.

Flowey carraspeó. —Seh… hola.

—¡ES GENIAL QUE ESTEMOS TODOS REUNIDOS HOY! ¿NO LO CREEN? —Preguntó Papyrus de la nada con una sonrisa similar a la que Frisk llevaba— Y YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS HE TRAÍDO ESPAGUETI PARA TODOS, ASÍ QUE NO TENDREMOS POR QUÉ PREOCUPARNOS ESTA NOCHE.

Todos sonrieron nerviosamente, menos Flowey y el Niño Monstruo, Flowey hizo una mueca de desagrado y el monstruo amarillo estaba alucinando, su ídolo le había cocinado, ¿qué podía ser mejor que eso?

—heh, al parecer la diversión no sobrará hoy, esta será una _estrellante_ noche.

Frisk se volteó inmediatamente mirando a Sans, Flowey ya estaba empezando a preguntarse dónde se había metido ese saco de huesos, al menos agradeció que el maldito no hubiese aparecido con otro de esos chistes sobre plantas.

—Oh, Sans —dijo Toriel riendo de buena gana mientras Papyrus se quejaba, el esqueleto le guiñó el ojo— tienes razón, será una _humeristica_ noche.

—Pf… cielos, Tori, eres una _estrella_ con los chistes de huesos —respondió aguantando la risa.

—Pero tú eres el especialista, puedes hacer chistes _fugazmente_ —dijo ella entre risillas.

—No entendí —dijo el Niño Monstruo mirando a Papyrus en busca de una explicación.

—ESTA SERÁ UNA NOCHE HORROROSA —declaró Papyrus irritado.

Ambos estallaron a carcajadas y entonces fue cuando Frisk se rió también con ellos, por otro lado, Alphys y el Niño Monstruo aún trataban de comprender a qué se referían, Undyne acompañaba a Papyrus en su irritación y Flowey deseaba morir en ese mismo instante. Eso era demasiado horrible para los oídos de cualquiera, a ese paso terminaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que deseaba largarse de allí.

—Eh… disculpen —una voz profunda y amable interrumpió las risas de Toriel y Sans, la mujer cambió su expresión de diversión a una de enojo y el recién llegado se sintió pequeño a pesar de ser enorme— ¿puedo hacerles compañía? Si no les molesta.

Los primeros en responder fueron Undyne y Frisk, aunque Frisk lo hizo asintiendo y Undyne invitándolo con confianza.

—¡Pero qué dices, Asgore! —Exclamó— ¡Eso no se pregunta, grandulón! —El Niño Monstruo asintió a las palabras de Undyne con una gran sonrisa.

—Undyne tiene razón —dijo Alphys sonriéndole amablemente y con tranquilidad, como sólo lo hacía con aquellos con los que estaba familiarizada.

—HICE ESPAGUETI DE SOBRA ASÍ QUE SIÉNTASE LIBRE DE SENTAR… OH NO —exclamó Papyrus espantado al haber hecho una broma involuntaria.

Sans se rió nuevamente y Toriel no pudo evitar sonreír, una buena broma podía subirle el humor incluso si su ex-marido estaba allí. Asgore les agradeció con una sonrisa pero no hizo nada más que mirar a Toriel esperando su aprobación, claramente si ella no le deseaba ahí él no se quedaría, la idea era mantener un ambiente agradable.

—¿Qué opinas, Flowey? —Preguntó Toriel.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en la flor, Flowey miró perplejo a Toriel no creyendo que ella había sido capaz de tal acto de crueldad: dejar en sus manos (raíces) la última palabra, ella claramente esperaba que Flowey se negara y ciertamente iba a hacerlo… pero de nuevo estaba Frisk mirándole con esos ojos de cachorro y Papyrus expectante a su afirmativa (porque el esqueleto creía firmemente que Flowey diría que sí).

Y luego estaba Undyne jugando con una pequeña lanza de forma disimulada para que Toriel no la viese, pero logrando que Flowey entendiera la indirecta de lo que iba a pasar si decía que no.

Chasqueó.

—Como sea.

Solamente Frisk comprendió que esas palabras eran un "sí", así que con una sonrisa tomó de la mano a Asgore y lo sentó con ellos. Fue muy bien recibido por el grupo, menos por Toriel quien prefería no mirarle.

Y aunque eso le dolió no se desanimó.

—¿Y CUÁNDO EMPIEZAN A CAER LAS ESTRELLAS? —Papyrus miraba a cielo con curiosidad.

Sans rió.

—no mucho, bro, posiblemente los veremos pronto.

Flowey miró a Sans, ambos habían quedado en hablar pero los días pasaron y todavía no se presentaba la ocasión. Sans al sentir la mirada de Flowey sobre él le miró también y con una seña floja le dijo que hablarían después, ese definitivamente no era el momento.

—¡Miren, ya empezó! —Gritó el Niño Monstruo llamando la atención de todos.

Flowey miró a todos sorprenderse con el cielo, le parecía ridículo que se emocionaran sólo por unas estrellas, pero en cuanto miró hacia arriba todo escepticismo fue dejado de lado.

Posiblemente él había sido el único en Underground que había tenido el privilegio de poder observar las estrellas cada noche desde el orificio del monte Ebott, a diferencia de todos los monstruos, él no se maravilló cuando vio por primera vez las estrellas en la superficie ni cuando vivió su primer amanecer; pero ciertamente, había algo muy diferente en ver las estrellas desde un cráter a hacerlo en la superficie.

El cielo era una fiesta, estrellas llovían y alumbraban a su paso dejando en ridículo la mejor obra de arte del mundo. Flowey no supo qué expresión tenían los demás, no se molestó ni siquiera en disimular su asombro, porque, ciertamente era precioso.

El cielo del cráter del Monte Ebott ciertamente no tenía punto de comparación con el cielo de la superficie.

.-

—¿Todo listo? —Preguntó Toriel. Frisk asintió— De acuerdo.

Cerró la puerta del auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, todos se habían marchado ya puesto que eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana, Papyrus había tenido que cargar a Sans que se había dormido aproximadamente diez minutos después de que acabó la lluvia de estrellas y Mettaton había llevado a Alphys y Undyne a su casa.

—¡Tengan buen viaje! —Se despidió Asgore con una sonrisa amable.

Toriel arrancó mientras bufaba y Frisk se asomó por la ventana para despedirse del ex rey con una brillante sonrisa, Flowey imitaba la expresión de Toriel, ciertamente Asgore le parecía patético.

Frisk se sentó correctamente y se abrochó el cinturón, Toriel le sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Se divirtieron? —Preguntó.

Frisk asintió con ánimo y Flowey simplemente desvió la mirada, pero con eso sólo consiguió que la atención de ambos se centrara en él.

—No estuvo tan mal —admitió sintiéndose avergonzado, si no fuese una flor posiblemente se habría sonrojado.

Aquello animó a Frisk, Toriel volvió a mirar el camino sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me alegra —admitió riendo.

Flowey se lamentó de haber dicho eso en cuanto sintió la mirada de gran felicidad de Frisk sobre él, ¿por qué le importaba tanto que hubiese disfrutado de aquella noche? La respuesta probablemente era porque Frisk ciertamente era un caso muy especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿Siguiente capítulo: Una visita antes de ir a prisión  
> ∟Frisk está próximo a entrar a la escuela y quiere saludar a un amigo antes de que eso ocurra.


	8. Una visita antes de ir a prisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk está próximo a entrar a la escuela y quiere saludar a un amigo antes de que eso ocurra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He aquí el último capítulo del primer Arco: Ranunculus eschscholtzii! Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con esta primera parte de Soultale, espero les guste este capítulo final. Gracias por leer y gracias por comentar. ¡Les dejo leer!

—¿En serio es necesario? —Flowey miraba a Frisk con seriedad— Es decir, no tienes que ir, puedes perfectamente quedarte aquí y dejar que esa mujer cabra te enseñe, ¡es una pérdida de tiempo!… Frisk, mírame —le obedeció dejando de contar sus cuadernos nuevos— ¡La escuela no es necesaria!

—Debo ir —respondió volviendo a su labor de hacer inventario de sus nuevos útiles escolares— no he estado… falté año y medio, no puedo faltar más.

No era la primera vez que se lo explicaba, en realidad, era la vigésimo cuarta vez que le decía sus razones para ir a la escuela y él seguía insistiendo en hacer que cambiara de parecer. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente no quería quedarse sólo todo el día y tampoco quería ir a ese horrible lugar con Frisk, todo sería más fácil si dejara de ser tan idiota y le hiciera caso de quedarse en casa.

—¡No es que faltes! —Exclamó Flowey molesto por ser tomado tan a la ligera— Es que no vayas más.

Frisk terminó su inventario y miró a Flowey con paciencia.

—¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

—Oh, no te confundas idiota, no es porque te quiera aquí —aseguró frunciendo el ceño— es porque no quiero quedarme solo en este lugar. Al menos tú puedes entretenerme un poco.

—Puedes venir conmigo…

—Primero muerto —aseguró Flowey con seriedad.

Frisk hizo una pequeña mueca, no sabía qué hacer para hacer sentir a Flowey confortable, no quería no acompañarle a la escuela ni quedarse solo y faltar a la escuela no era una opción.

—¿Por qué te desa… desagrada tanto la escuela? —Preguntó.

Flowey le miró fijamente con burla y desconfianza.

—¿Por qué crees que me desagrada? —Frisk no cambió su expresión, esperaba por una respuesta a su pregunta. Flowey rodó los ojos— Simplemente me parece estúpida.

—Mamá es la directora.

—Entonces es doblemente estúpida —declaró, Frisk frunció el ceño— ¿qué? Sólo soy sincero con mis pensamientos.

—Eso fue rudo —reclamó Frisk.

—No esperes una disculpa de mi parte —dijo Flowey antes de suspirar— ¿y por qué pareces tan alegre con la idea de volver a la escuela? ¿Tantos amigos tenías?

La respuesta de Frisk se hizo esperar, abrió la boca un par de veces pero sus palabras no salían, pensaba en qué decir o sencillamente, le era difícil explicarlo con palabras, todavía no se acostumbraba a hablar demasiado.

Flowey esperó por cinco minutos una respuesta pero Frisk seguía pensando, finalmente rodó los ojos.

—Úsalas sólo por esta vez —le dijo con molestia.

Frisk sonrió con agradecimiento, pero se tomó otro minuto más en pesar lo que yo diría, finalmente contestó: _"tendré amigos allí"._

—¿Tanto tiempo de espera sólo para eso? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño— ¡Ni siquiera respondiste bien!

_"Perdón…"_

_—_ ¡Ya no uses señas! —Exclamó molesto, Frisk bajó las manos y las escondió inmediatamente en su espalda, Flowey bufó— ¿Entonces?

—… no —respondió finalmente con sinceridad.

Flowey se enderezó, parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, sencilla y concisa.

—¿Ves? Entonces no hay motivo para que vayas o para que te guste.

Pero Frisk negó con la cabeza.

—Allí tendré amigos —dijo nuevamente.

Era cierto. Flowey gruñó. La escuela de Toriel (según Frisk le había explicado) era una escuela tanto para humanos como para monstruos, estaba teniendo mucho éxito y como no, Frisk iba a ir a esa escuela y teniendo por amigos a todos los monstruos (literalmente todos, incluyendo ese anciano amargado de Waterfall que se quejaba de los puzles modernos) seguramente iba a pasarla más que bien.

No había caso seguir tratando de convencerle de no ir.

—No tardaré mucho —afirmó Frisk buscando tranquilizarlo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás allí? —Preguntó con molestia.

—Seis horas…

—¡¿Seis horas de lunes a miércoles?! —Exclamó Flowey con sorpresa.

—De lunes a viernes…

 **—¡¿Y eso te parece poco, imbécil?! ¡Me dejarás solo con todos los tarados de tus "amigos"!** —Gritó casi escupiéndole semillas

Frisk se quedó quieto mientras le veía gritar, no parecía haberse asustado por el repentino cambio de Flowey, más bien era como si ya de lo hubiera esperado.

Lidiar con Flowey realmente era una hazaña, casi tan grande como convencer a Sans de que recogiera su basura (cosa que Papyrus todavía no conseguía), la flor cambiaba de estado de ánimo muy fácilmente y todo podía enojarlo, no sabía exactamente si le agradaba o si aún deseaba matarle.

Flowey era extraño, pero así Frisk le quería.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Flowey enojado mientras que Frisk le cargaba.

—Vamos a salir.

—¿De nuevo? —Parecía disgustado— ¿A dónde? ¿No tienes que preparar todo para ir a esa estúpida escuela?

Frisk frunció el ceño, pero Flowey no se disculpó, si al caso, rodó los ojos y bufó con aburrimiento.

—No sigas diciéndole así… e iremos con un amigo —explicó mientras tomaba una mochila que estaba colgada detrás de su puerta, puso la maceta de Flowey ahí y continuó caminando.

—¿Para qué la mochila? —Preguntó confundido desde su espalda— ¿Piensas ir caminando…? ¡No me digas que vamos a ir con ese niño tonto!

—Mo-Monster Kid no es tonto, Flowey —dijo Frisk defendiendo a su amigo, todavía no se acostumbraba a hablar demasiado así que con palabras complicadas tartamudeaba.

—Se cae a cada rato, es tonto —contradijo Flowey firmemente.

Frisk suspiró, se despidió de Toriel con la mano y salió de la casa.

—No iremos con él… mi amigo vive un poco lejos —explicó lentamente.

Flowey no entendió, si su "amigo" vivía lejos, ¿cuál era la razón de meterle en la mochila? Si bien lo podía llevar en los brazos como siempre lo había hecho.

—¿Nos llevará ella? —Preguntó haciendo referencia a Toriel, Frisk negó, ya se habían despedido— ¿Iremos en autobús?

—Tomaremos un atajo —reveló Frisk, dejando a Flowey de piedra.

—heya, _florido_ día, ¿no?

Flowey gritó y Frisk dio un respingo, detrás de ellos estaba Sans riéndose, Flowey empezó a gruñir enojado y Frisk sólo sonrió.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Gritó Flowey iracundo.

—¿hacer qué? solamente saludé, ¿preferirías que los hubiera dejado _plantados?_

—Deja las bromas con flores ¡Tú, maldito saco de basura cómica! —Gritó Flowey.

Frisk solamente reía, era difícil no hacerlo cuando Sans tomaba del pelo (¿pétalos?) a Flowey. Sans se encogió de hombros sin perder su sonrisa.

—¿qué puedo decir? soy _comic sans._

Frisk carcajeó y Sans hizo lo mismo cuando vio la expresión de odio infinito que Flowey les regalaba, tomó alrededor de cinco minutos para que los dos se calmaran y cuando lo hicieron Frisk saludó a Sans con la mano.

—heh, ¿todo bien, peque? —Preguntó revolviéndole afectuosamente el cabello— ¿mucho trabajo?

Frisk asintió sonriendo con algo de cansancio, Sans se encogió de brazos.

—deberías hacer como yo, o sea nada, es más divertido que hacer los deberes —Flowey frunció el ceño, definitivamente Sans era una mala influencia, ¿por qué Toriel permitía que Frisk se juntara con ese tipo?—como sea, sólo era una recomendación, ¿a dónde vamos hoy?

Frisk movió las manos para disgusto de Flowey, pero la flor no dijo nada, sabía que en público Frisk prefería usar las señas.

_"Napstablook"_

—¿En serio? ¿Donde el fantasma emo? —Preguntó Flowey enarcando una ceja con una expresión de disgusto.

Frisk le reprendió con la mirada y Sans solamente se rió.

—bueno, no es como si tu fueras un _girasol,_ yerbajo.

Flowey le miró enojado y Frisk con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, ¿Sans acababa de llamar a Flowey "yerbajo"? No preguntó nada, pero era más que obvio que algo había pasado entre los dos, no sólo esas miradas de disgusto de Flowey se lo decían, sino que esa sonrisa despreocupada de Sans también expresaba algo…

Algo extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba haberse sentido de esa forma antes, ni siquiera podía decir con exactitud qué era lo que había cambiado en la sonrisa de Sans, ¿qué era eso?

—hey, chaval —Frisk miró a Sans inmediatamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos— ¿nos vamos?

Frisk asintió torpemente, Sans le miró fijamente antes de reír un poco y tomarle por el hombro.

La sensación de tomar uno de los "atajos" de Sans era… indescriptible, era como perder el sentido de la orientación y ver todo girar mientras se camina en el vacío, la primera vez causaba mareos horrorosos, Frisk lo había experimentado, después se empezó a acostumbrar…

Flowey claramente no había tomado uno de los atajos de Sans anteriormente.

—¡¿Q-qué demonios fue eso?! —Gritó espantado.

—un atajo —dijo Sans tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Nunca lo hagas otra vez! —Le ordenó.

 _"¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó Frisk mirándole con curiosidad, sabía perfectamente que los atajos de Sans no eran peligrosos y que las flores no podían marearse… ¿o sí? Bueno, en cualquier caso de lo preguntaría a Toriel después.

—¡¿Tu qué crees?! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquil…?!

—bueno, he cumplido con mi parte, si necesitas que te recoja llama a paps —interrumpió Sans ignorando a Flowey— diviértete chaval.

Mientras Sans acariciaba afectivamente la cabeza de Frisk, Flowey rodó los ojos disgustado y se dedicó a ver el vecindario. Sorpresivamente, el lugar era un vecindario común y corriente en los suburbios, aunque las casas eran más grandes y claramente más caras que la de Toriel, no perdían ese aire hogareño que definitivamente no encajaba ni con Mettaton ni con Napstablook.

—¿Aquí viven? —Preguntó Flowey mirando a Frisk.

Al parecer Sans se había teletransportado de nuevo, pues estaban solos en la calle. Frisk asintió en respuesta.

—Mettaton quería un lugar tranquilo para Nap- Napsta… blook.

Frisk miró al frente y Flowey le imitó, ahí estaba la casa de los dos fantasmas, era irregular, parecida a la que tenían en Underground, las paredes eran blancas y los marcos de las ventanas rosadas. Flowey de verdad se preguntaba cada momento más y más si esa era una broma de mal gusto porque Mettaton definitivamente era de todo menos hogareño.

Un sonido se escuchó al lado de ambos, Flowey volteó a mirar encontrándose con un par de ojos oscuros que le miraba con un sentimiento indescriptible; se trataba de un niño, aproximadamente dos o tres años mayor que Frisk, de cabello azabache, piel pálida y llevaba una sudadera violeta que parecía quedarle grande.

El niño los miraba fijamente, no se movía y parecía querer retarlos con la mirada, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca entreabierta como si quisiera decirles algo desagradable… o al menos así fue ante los ojos de Flowey, pues Frisk solamente vio a un muchacho paralizado que parecía decidirse si saludar o no.

Frisk dio el primer paso, levantó la mano y sonrió, pero Flowey también actuó.

—¿Qué nos ves mocoso? —Preguntó mezquinamente.

—Flowey… —dijo Frisk suavemente reprimiéndolo, pero la flor le ignoró, seguía mirando fijamente al niño.

Esa extraña escena continuó al menos por dos minutos más, hasta que Napstablook salió de la casa traspasando la puerta, hizo el ademán de saludar, pero el niño se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera y se fue a paso apresurado mirando al suelo.

—Oh… ¿interrumpí algo? —Preguntó Napstablook— Parecía que estaban hablando muy cómodos… oh cielos… lo arruiné… se fue por mi culpa… oh no…

—¡Ugh! ¡Ya para de hacer eso que me irritas! —Exclamó Flowey de mal humor.

—Ahora te estoy molestando… lo siento… oh vaya… —Napstablook empezó a llorar.

Frisk se aproximó rápidamente hasta Napstablook y le sonrió amablemente, le saludó con la mano y dijo suavemente un par de palabras que Flowey no escuchó, pero que parecía que había conseguido subirle el ánimo puesto que había parado de llorar.

—Lo siento… no creo que podamos tener una cita si está tu amigo aquí… no sería cortés… —¿qué demonios le había dicho Frisk?— y no estoy interesado… o-oh… ¿eso fue grosero? ¿Te molesté?

Frisk rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces pasemos, Mettaton no está en casa así que yo seré su anfitrión… si les parece… —entonces desapareció y la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Flowey miró a Frisk con desagrado, casi con asco.

—¿Le coqueteaste? —Frisk de encogió de hombros, dándole una clara respuesta— … estás demente.

—Debes ser más amable con él —dijo Frisk entrando a la casa.

—No voy a coquetear con él.

—No es que le coquetees, es que seas amable —explicó mientras le sacaba de la mochila y la colgaba en el perchero.

Frisk le llevó en manos hasta la sala, todos los muebles eran rosados y había un enorme equipo de televisión encima de la chimenea.

—¿Quieren algo de comer? —Preguntó Napstablook apareciendo detrás de ellos.

Flowey le miró con odio, detestaba cuando hacían eso, pero Frisk lo había tomado como algo normal, asintió.

—Mettaton compró algo de comida para humanos… y creo que algo de fertilizante también… espero que puedan disfrutar… luego podemos… bueno, hacer lo que ustedes quieran…

—Acostarnos en el suelo… _—_ Propuso Frisk sonriendo, Flowey le miró con sorpresa, le había hablado a Napstablook.

—…y sentirnos como basura… me alegra que quieras hacerlo de nuevo… bueno… la comida está en la cocina así que vamos…

Napstablook volvió a desaparecer.

—¿Comes…?

—No, no como abono ni fertilizante ni nada parecido —dijo Flowey seriamente— ahora, explícame por qué con él sí hablas tan naturalmente.

—Bueno… es fácil hablar con Napsta… blook —dijo de forma tímida.

Flowey le miró con una ceja enarcada. —¿Es porque habla igual de lento que tú?

Frisk asintió con algo de vergüenza y aunque en parte era comprensible, a Flowey le pareció una total tontería. Frisk se dirigió a la cocina, no queriendo dejando en espera a Napstablook y claramente se llevó a Flowey consigo, el fantasma estaba flotando frente a la nevera con los audífonos puestos.

—Pueden servirse lo que gusten… si quieren —dijo mirándolos con ese rostro inexpresivo que parecía siempre estar sufriendo.

—Gracias —le dijo Frisk con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un sándwich y una manzana de la nevera, al lado de ésta había fertilizante, Frisk miró a Flowey esperando a que dijera algo pero la flor sólo le gruñó dejándole en claro que no iba a comer tierra.

Frisk se sentó frente a la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor y empezó a comer, Napstablook estaba en silencio esperando respetuosamente a que Frisk terminara de comer y Flowey por su parte sentía que sus nervios iban a explotar, había demasiado silencio para su gusto.

—Oh… ¿no quieres nada? —Preguntó Napstablook después de un rato.

Flowey suspiró.

—Que sea una planta no significa que coma tierra, ¿sabías?

Frisk miró a Flowey con el ceño fruncido, le había dicho que fuera especialmente delicado en como trataba a Napstablook.

—Lo siento… no quería incomodar… ¿estás enfadado…?

—No. —Dijo secamente.

—Oh… sí estás enojado —dijo Napstablook con voz temblorosa.

—Que no —insistió Flowey intentando no explotarle en la cara.

—Es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

—No estoy enojado, ¡pero me estas sacando de quicio! —Exclamó sobresaltando a Frisk y haciendo que Napstablook le mirará con sorpresa— ¡Esa actitud enclenque me irrita!

Napstablook empezó a sollozar. —Lo siento… soy un horrible anfitrión, ¿verdad? Mejor… mejor me voy para que tengan un buen rato…

—¡Y ahí va de nuevo! —Gritó Flowey al ver que Napstablook empezaba a desaparecer— Ese es tu maldito problema, ¡eres un llorón! ¡Debes tener más fuerza, demonios! ¿Crees que así podrás sobrevivir en el mundo real?

Napstablook dejó de desaparecer, Frisk no había interrumpido porque las palabras de Flowey se le habían hecho bastante curiosas. ¿Acaso le estaba dando ánimos a Napstablook? Claro que estaba siendo bastante grosero, pero aun así, el simple hecho de estar haciéndolo era una proeza.

—Suenas como Undyne… sólo que más… enojado… —comentó el fantasma suavemente.

—No me compares con ese sushi —le ordenó firmemente a lo que Napstablook asintió de forma sumisa—. ¡Y es obvio que estoy enojado! ¡Jamás había visto tanta estupidez desde que me obligaron a cocinar pasta! ¡Habla bien que no te voy a matar… ni siquiera puedo hacerlo!

Claramente Flowey estaba considerando que estando en una maceta era inútil y que Napstablook era inmortal (o ya estaba muerto). Hubo silencio en la sala, Napstablook había parado de llorar y Frisk tragó el bocado de sándwich que estaba masticando, por su lado, Flowey miraba al fantasma con enojo esperando que dijera algo.

—Lo siento… —esa fueron las palabras de Napstablook, Flowey gritó de irritación— tienes razón.

Flowey le miró sorprendido, al igual que Frisk.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Frisk sonriendo un poco.

—Por supuesto que sí —le cortó Flowey con arrogancia— siempre tengo la razón.

—Mettaton y Undyne me lo han dicho seguido… —continuó hablando Napstablook llamando la atención de los dos— solamente que no sé cómo lidiar con las personas… pero… pondré más esfuerzo de mi parte.

Frisk sonrió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Napstablook para darle un abrazo de felicitaciones, pero solamente le traspasó.

—Lo siento… soy incorpóreo y eso, no puedes abrazarme —se disculpó, pero a Frisk le dio igual, puso sus brazos alrededor suyo, fingiendo abrazarlo.

Flowey rodó los ojos y Napstablook pareció sonrojarse.

.-

Flowey jamás podría entender qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esos dos idiotas, acostados en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y esas expresiones de seriedad. _Sentirse como basura_ , eso habían dicho que era lo que estaban haciendo.

"Si ellos ya son como basura" pensó Flowey con desagrado y con una sonrisa chueca, como riéndose de su propio chiste.

—hey.

—¡AHHH! —Gritó Flowey con horror al haber sido sorprendido y después al sentir cómo flotaba en el vacío, antes de darse cuenta, estaba en otro lugar, estaba frente a la casa de Napstablook— ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?! —Miró a todos lados, estaba flotando… no, alguien lo estaba sosteniendo y se trataba de su persona menos favorita— ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA BASURA SONRIENTE?! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS ESO!

—¿en serio? no creo haber escuchado algo como eso —dijo Sans encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente— bueno, a lo que veníamos yerbajo.

—¿Vienes a seguirme amenazando? —Preguntó Flowey con seriedad.

—nah, creo que te ha quedado claro el mensaje además, soy demasiado flojo como para tratar de lucir amenazante dos veces con la misma _planta_ —bostezó un poco, Flowey gruñó— no alteres tus _raíces,_ chico.

—¡Deja tus chistes estúpidos de lado y dime qué quieres! —Exclamó la flor.

—tienes nervios de _algodón_ —Flowey parecía estallar en cualquier segundo, pero entonces Sans le interrumpió—, de acuerdo, creo que eras tú el que tenía que decir algo.

La flor abrió la boca para gritarle que era un idiota, pero recordó entonces el sueño y también aquella noche… recordó a Chara también. No era como si a Flowey le agradara Sans, todo lo contrario, lo odiaba con todo el alma que no tenía, pero aunque odiara aceptarlo, el único con el que podía contar en cuanto a esos temas era con él, el único monstruo (o ser) en todo el universo que podía saber a qué se refería sin tacharle de loco ni creer que estaba mintiendo.

Suspiró y decidió empezar a contándole el sueño con las almas, Sans no dijo nada en ningún momento, es más, se esforzó por no dormirse y eso podía ya considerarse como que le interesaba el tema.

Una vez terminó, Sans cansado se sentó en la cera mirándolo con esa expresión indescriptible de siempre, no sabía si estaba pensando, riéndose o si se había dormido con los ojos abiertos.

—bueno, pensé que tú tenías las almas humanas —dijo Sans al final después de un rato.

—¿En serio crees que si tuviera las almas humanas estaría aquí encerrado en esta **maldita maceta**? —Preguntó con rencor— Como sea… ¿dónde están?

—¿las almas? ni idea —respondió con sencillez— quizás sólo se fueron por ahí, deben estar cansadas de haber hecho todo esa cosa de abrir la barrera y tal, yo lo estaría.

Flowey no se sintió conforme con esa respuesta.

—Luces demasiado tranquilo con respecto a este tema —dijo Flowey con molestia.

—bueno, no es como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto y no me voy a poner a buscarlas —sacó un peine y se rascó con él el cráneo— mucho trabajo.

—¡UGH! ¡¿Podrías tomarte esto en serio?! —Preguntó enojado.

Sans guardó el peine y se encogió de hombros, miró al cielo y se quedó así por un momento, como si le tomara mucho esfuerzo pensar la respuesta.

—me lo tomo en serio, es mucho trabajo, se lo dejaré a alguien más —Flowey tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no tratar de arrancarse a sí mismo de la maceta y lanzarse por el alcantarillado— por otro lado, ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme acerca de Frisk?

Claro, eso era lo único que le importaba a ese viejo y tonto esqueleto, y aunque no era menos importante sí habría sido bueno que ese interés se lo hubiese dado también a las almas humanas. Fuese como fuera, tenía que decirle al respecto, eso lo involucraba tanto a ambos como a Frisk.

—¿…sabes quién es Chara?

Sans se tomó su tiempo para pensar la respuesta, como si el nombre le sonara familiar y sin embargo no podía dar con él. Finalmente, pareció imaginar algo.

—nope, ni idea —respondió guiñando el ojo.

Flowey se sintió estúpido por creer que algo inteligente saldría de ese imbécil, sin embargo, decidió proseguir.

—Escucha bien, porque no pienso repetirlo.

Contó entonces su historia, la historia de cómo conoció a Chara, cómo vivieron juntos cuando él aún era Asriel y la vida lucía más… prometedora. No quiso entrar en detalles de los buenos momentos o los malos, simplemente se centró en explicarle su plan, en cómo había sido en realidad la historia y cómo todo se había desarrollado desde su perspectiva.

—… cuando vi a Frisk pensé que se trataba de Chara —admitió— todo el tiempo, en todas las líneas temporales pensé que se trataba de Chara. Cuando me enteré que no era Chara de verdad sino que era… ugh, Frisk, me sentí confundido. ¿Entonces quién nos había matado a todos?

—¿estás insinuando… —Sans parecía alterado bajo esa sonrisa falsa— que no fue frisk? ¿o que sí?

—Era Chara —dijo Flowey con seguridad, luego bajó la mirada— era su misma sonrisa.

—entonces no fue frisk —insistió Sans queriendo estar seguro.

—No lo sé —admitió Flowey— no creo hubiese sido Frisk, es demasiado… imbécil e inocente como para lastimar a alguien —comentó mirando hacia la casa de Napstablook—. Lo que quería decir es que… por un momento creí ver a Chara en Frisk, la misma noche en la que te colaste en la habitación.

Hubo silencio por otro rato más, pero a diferencia del silencio habitual, este no molestó en absoluto a Flowey, era normal que necesitaran un momento para procesar todo lo dicho, incluso él necesitaba ordenar sus propias ideas. No lo había pensado antes, ¿y si Frisk en realidad no era Frisk? ¿Y si todo ese tiempo había sido Chara? ¿Si sólo había sido una mentira para engañarlos?

—bueno, entonces todo está bien, ¿no?

Flowey miró inmediatamente a Sans con incredulidad. —¿Qué?

—que todo está bien, no fue frisk el que mató a todos —repitió Sans, lucía extrañamente aliviado.

—¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste? ¡No lo sé! ¡Puede que esa persona que está dentro de la casa no sea Frisk sino Chara! ¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?!

—hey, relaja tus pétalos yerbajo —dijo Sans tranquilamente— eso es posible, pero tampoco estás seguro que sea al revés. escucha. conozco al chaval y es imposible que frisk sea chara, porque si estás diciendo la verdad, heh, bueno, puedo decir que he visto muy bien a tu _bestie_ en muchas líneas del tiempo y en esta… o actúa muy bien o es otra persona.

—Le tienes mucha fe a Frisk —dijo Flowey frunciendo el ceño.

—¿qué puedo decir? se lo ganó —dijo Sans encogiéndose de hombros— he visto casi todas las mismas líneas temporales que tú y creo que podemos concordar en eso, ¿o no? —Flowey no respondió— como sea. si tanto peligro crees que representa puedes vigilarle, yo haré lo mismo.

—No quería decir que Chara es un peligro —corrigió Flowey.

—y yo no voy a desconfiar de frisk, pero nunca está de más un poco de precaución —dijo Sans.

—Aún no lo entiendo —insistió Flowey mirando a Sans con una expresión de seriedad y casi de extrañeza— tú en especial deberías estar alarmado con todo esto. Tu hermano, tus amigos, todos los que conoces están en juego, tu propia vida está en el juego, ¿y aun así te has encariñado de quien te ha asesinado?

Flowey en esos momentos olvidó lo mucho que detestaba a Sans, no pensó en que se trataba del mugroso esqueleto flojo que hacía horrorosos chistes de huesos y plantas, en ese momento Sans era una anomalía, el mismo que había visto el destino de todos una y otra vez, ese que en silencio sufría tras esa horrorosa sonrisa falsa. ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué defender a Frisk cuando era posible que ni siquiera fuese su amigo? Para su sorpresa, la respuesta no fue ni estúpida ni demasiado brillante. Fue simplemente una respuesta que le dejó con la boca cerrada.

—no ha reiniciado —dijo al final— estamos en la superficie y seguimos aquí, es la primera vez que pasa esto. quiero creer esto —después de un suspiro le guiñó el ojo— o quizás soy demasiado flojo como para querer desconfiar.

Ahí murió la conversación.

.-

—Saluda a Mettaton —dijo Frisk sonriente despidiéndose de Napstablook con la mano.

—Estará feliz de recibir tu saludo —asintió el fantasma.

Estaban en la calle nuevamente, Sans estaba detrás de Frisk durmiendo parado y Flowey estaba en la mochila de Frisk. Después de sentirse como basura escucharon un poco de música y Frisk le pidió a Flowey que hiciera una de sus magníficas interpretaciones para subirle el ánimo a Napstablook. Flowey gritó mucho ese día.

Una vez se terminaron de despedir Frisk se dirigió hasta donde Sans dispuesto a despertarlo, pero antes de hacerlo Flowey le frenó.

—Iré a la escuela contigo.

Frisk le miró con sorpresa y con una sonrisa. —¿En serio? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Flowey bufó.

—No necesito explicarte eso, imbécil. Ahora vámonos, hay que madrugar, ¿no es así?

Frisk asintió con alegría y procedió a despertar a Sans sacudiéndole un poco, pero nada pasó. El esqueleto estaba profundamente dormido, Frisk le movió un poco más y éste roncó, pero en ese ronquido se escuchó una risa. Sonriendo, Frisk se acercó hasta el rostro del esqueleto para cerciorarse de que estuviese durmiendo, pero en ese instante, un par de brazos huesudos le atraparon.

Frisk rió alegre de emoción y Flowey gritó molesto, odiaba cuando abrazaban a Frisk y le abrazaban a él de paso.

—mantén la guardia alta, peque, es muy fácil capturarte —dijo Sans riendo. Frisk levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡¿Podrían apurarse?! —Gritó Flowey molesto.

Frisk rió y Sans suspiró. —nos vamos, sujétate, yerbajo.

Desaparecieron justo frente a los ojos del mismo muchacho de cabello azabache y sudadera de esa mañana, el que parecía espantado por haber visto desaparecer de la nada a un niño, una flor y un esqueleto.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿ Siguiente Arco: Laburnum anagyroides ✿  
> ∟La historia esa persona a quien los humanos despreciaban.


End file.
